The story of Edward Cullen
by Kesja
Summary: Die Geschichte beschreibt das Leben von Edward,wie er verwandelt wurde und was er in den 100 Jahren seiner Existenz als Vampir alles erlebt hat.
1. Das Leben von Edward Anthony Masen

Hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert, aber hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel

Chicago; 1901:

Schon seit 12 Stunden lag Elizabeth Masen in den Wehen; ihr Mann, Edward Masen Senior, saß die ganze Zeit neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Die Hebamme sprach ständig aufmunternde Worte und schon 1 Stunde später war das Baby da.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr und Ms Masen,sie haben einen Jungen!",die Worte der Hebamme rissen die junge Elizabeth aus ihrer Trance und schon im nächsten Moment streckte sie ihre Arme nach ihrem Sohn aus. Vorsichtig wurde er ,eingewickelt in eine warme Decke, in ihre noch schwachen Arme gelegt. Sofort hörte er auf zu schreien und öffnete seine winzigen Äuglein für einen kurzen Moment. Strahlend grün waren sie, genau wie die ihren und auch seine wenigen, noch nassen Haare, glänzten in genau demselben Bronzeton wie ihre.

Edward Senior saß direkt neben ihr und betrachtete mit stolzen Augen seinen Sohn und Stammhalter.

Die Hebamme stand fröhlich lächelnd daneben und fragte: „Wie soll denn ihr Sohn heißen , Mr Masen?". Edward Senior schaute auf seine Frau, die ihm glücklich, aber erschöpft zunickte und wandte sich dann erst an die Hebamme: „Sein Name ist Edward Anthony Masen Jr.!"

10 Jahre später…..

Fröhlich lachend lief ich mit den anderen Kindern durch die Straße ,nachdem wir uns endlich geeinigt hatten was wir spielen sollten. Diesmal musste ich fangen und die anderen liefen hektisch vor mir weg. Sofort setzte ich ihnen nach, aber sie hätten es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Ich war der schnellste Junge in der ganzen Straße und hatte alle immer schon nach ein paar Minuten gefangen.

Ich rannte gerade hinter John her, ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, der wirklich sehr nett war, aber auch sehr langsam. Ich schlug ihm auf die Schulter und rief: „Ich hab dich John!" und schon im nächsten Moment war ich weiter gesprintet. Wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte, fing ich sie alle in fast 10 Minuten.

Wir wollten gerade weiter spielen, als die Stimmen unserer Mütter uns zum Mittagessen riefen und sofort rannten alle in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Ich ließ mir etwas Zeit, ich war noch müde vom fangen spielen und beobachtete das alltägliche Treiben auf der Straße. Pferdekutschen fuhren hin und her , Händler boten Waren aus einer der brandneuen Fabriken an, die man weiter weg gut an ihren riesigen und rauchenden Schornsteinen erkennen konnte.

Ich lebte mit meiner Familie in der Caldwell Avenue, weit entfernt von den Slums. Meine Eltern waren zwar nicht sonderlich reich, aber wir hatten trotzdem mehr Geld zu Verfügung als die meisten anderen der Durchschnittsbevölkerung und so konnten sie mich auch in die Schule schicken.

Ich flüchtete von der Straße, als eine Kutsche auf mich zu gedonnert kam und gleichzeitig ein große Ansammlung von Leuten sich auf den Weg zu den Kaufleuten machten, doch ich hatte mein zu Hause inzwischen erreicht und klopfte laut an die Tür. Mit einem Ruck wurde diese geöffnet und ich blickte hoch in das verärgerte Gesicht meiner Mutter: „Warum hast du dir so lange Zeit gelassen, Edward!.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf reumütig hängen und murmelte: „Tut mir leid ,Mutter!.Ich hörte sie seufzen und blickte auf, um sie schief anzugrinsen. Sie fing an zu lachen: „Ach, mein kleiner Edward, wie kann ich dir denn böse sein, wenn du mich immer mit so großen Augen anschaust! Aber nun gut, schnell, komm herein, sonst wird das Essen noch kalt!". Fröhlich kichernd lief ich in unser kleines Esszimmer, wo schon mein Vater mit einer Zeitung vor der Nase saß und mir über ihren Rand hinweg einen tadelnden Blick zu warf: „Hast du dir wenigstens die Hände gewaschen?". Schnell sprang ich auf und wusch mir die Hände, dann setzte ich mich wieder zu meinen Eltern an den Tisch. Heute gab es einen leckeren Rinderbraten mit Kartoffeln und feiner Soße, ein Highlight, denn Fleisch gab es nicht jeden Tag. Schnell hatte ich alles verputzt und meine Mutter schaute mir belustigt zu, bis mein Vater mit seiner tiefen Stimme die Stille durchbrach: „Elizabeth, Liebste, hast du schon gehört, dass die Stadt die Eisenbahnstrecken weiter ausbauen will? Vielleicht könnten wir ja mal, in ein paar Jahren, ein wenig verreisen,ich würde Edward gerne New York und die Freiheitsstatue zeigen!".

„Wirklich?",rief ich total begeistert und bekleckerte mich sogleich mit Soße,die ich aber wegwischte bevor meine Eltern etwas merkten. Ich sah, dass meine Mutter zögerte, sie machte sich wieder Gedanken um die Finanzen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Edward, haben wir überhaupt das Geld für eine Unterkunft?",fragte sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, doch ihr Gatte schnaubte nur: „ Elizabeth, du weißt doch,dass es mit unseren Finanzen gar nicht so schlecht aussieht, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich ja extra etwas Geld für irgendwelche Reisen zusammensparen". Meine Mutter so zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus, aber ich wusste, dass sie meinem Vater bedingungslos vertraute. Sie war in etwas ärmlicheren Verhältnissen groß geworden und war es somit gewöhnt sehr streng auf das eigene Geld zu achten, da es genauso schnell verschwinden konnte wie es gekommen war.

„Nun gut, dann tu das, aber denke daran, dass wir noch Geld für Edwards Ausbildung beiseite legen müssen!", die Stimme meiner Mutter unterband jeden weiteren Kommentar zu dem Thema. Sie stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen,während mein Vater sich zu mir umwandte. „Wie war die Schule mein Sohn?", fragte er mich, während er die Zeitung zusammenfaltete und sich dann seine Pfeife ansteckte.

Ich fuhr mir durch mein verwuscheltes Haar und erzählte aufgeregt von meinem Schultag. Heute hatten wir über die Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten gesprochen und über die Kriege gegen andere Länder. Ich war sofort begeistert gewesen, ich hatte mir für später fest vorgenommen ein Soldat zu werden, aber davon erzählte ich noch nichts, denn meine Eltern würden sofort versuchen mir das auszureden.

Mein Vater hörte mir die ganze Zeit über interessiert zu und an einigen Stellen warf er kluge Kommentare ein. Mein Vater war ein sehr geistreicher Mensch, aber er zeigte es viel zu selten, nur gelegentlich bekam ich tiefere Einblicke in seine Persönlichkeit und durfte seine Meinung zu verschiedenen Dingen erfahren. Ich denke mein Vater hätte sich gut als Schriftsteller oder Politiker gemacht, aber über letztere beschwerte er sich immer. Meine Mutter war da ganz anders, sie war von einem stillen Naturell und war musisch sehr begabt, in ihrer Kindheit hatte sie ganz oft bei Freunden Klavier gespielt und hatte sich mit philosophischen Fragen beschäftigt.

Es dämmerte schon, als mein Vater unser Gespräch unterbrach und mich darum bat unser Pferd zu striegeln. Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken,dass ich darauf absolut keine Lust hatte und lief schweigend in den kleinen Stall hinter dem Haus.

Dort wartete schon aufgeregt mit den Hufen scharrend unsere Stute Maya, diesen Namen hatte meine Mutter ihr gegeben, da die alte Stute ihrer Familie denselben Namen getragen hatte. Ich ging zu ihr und streichelte ihr glänzendes schwarzes Fell, während sie mich mit ihrer weichen Schnauze anstieß. Ich holte alles was ich brauchte aus einer Ecke des Stalles und fing an Maya zu bürsten, was ihr sichtlich gefiel, da sie absolut still hielt. Ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahr zu nehmen unterhielt ich mich mit ihr und erzählte ihr von meinem Wunsch Soldat zu werden.

Als ich gerade fertig wurde, war die Nacht schon hereingebrochen und ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren im Dunkeln den Weg zum Haus zu finden. Doch ich war zu schnell und stolperte über einen Stein, wobei ich mir beide Knie aufschlug. Zuerst war ich viel zu geschockt um Schmerz zu empfinden, ich betrachtete meine Knie, die anfingen zu bluten, aber zum Glück war die Haut nur leicht abgeschürft.

Humpelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort, die kleinen Tränen auf meinem Gesicht bemerkte ich nicht. Langsam ging ich in die Küche und schluchzte leise auf, was meiner Mutter natürlich nicht entging.

„Was hast du denn gemacht, Edward?Komm her, lass mich einen Blick darauf werfen!", rief sie, leichte Besorgnis in den Augen. Sie kam mir entgegen und half mir mich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Einige ihrer bronzefarbenen Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf senkte um sich meine Knie näher anschauen zu können. Sie seufzte leise, schaute mir wieder ins Gesicht und wischte die Tränen von meinen Wangen: „Kein Grund zu weinen ,Edward, deine Knie werden in ein paar Tagen wieder ganz die Alten sein!". Als ich in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen schaute,die den meinen so verblüffend ähnlich waren, beruhigte ich mich auf der Stelle. Schnell hatte sie meine Knie verarztet und wusch mir das Gesicht mit einem nassen Lappen ab.

„Jetzt ist es aber Zeit fürs Bett, iss noch schnell dein Abendbrot und mach dich dann fertig, okay?", ihre Stimme war sanft, aber auch streng und ich stand schnell auf um mein Brot zu essen. Danach putzte ich mir die Zähne,gab meinen Eltern einen Gute Nacht-Kuss und sank dann erschöpft in mein Bett. Der Schlaf kam beinahe sofort und bescherte mir bunte Träume voller Musik.

7 Jahre später…

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte ich meinen 17. Geburtstag gefeiert und heute waren wir eingeladen mit einer befreundeten Familie zu speisen. Vor dem Spiegel richtete ich meinen schwarzen Abendanzug und kämmte mir die Haare, dann betrachtete ich das Ergebnis und nickte zufrieden. Ich wusste genau, was dieses Abendessen bezwecken sollte, meine Eltern wollten unbedingt, dass ich mir eine Ehefrau erwählte, doch um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich kein Interesse daran mich zu verlieben und zu heiraten. Ich wollte nach wie vor in den Krieg ziehen und bald würde es soweit sein, aber vorher musste ich noch all die Annährungsversuche der jungen Mädchen in der Stadt über mich ergehen lassen. An meinem Geburtstag hatte ich meinen Eltern endlich von meinem Wunsch erzählt und wie ich es erwartet hatte waren sie mehr als nur empört.

Ich seufzte, denn mir war, ebenso wie ihnen klar, dass ich meinen Weg gehen würde, doch noch immer gaben sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass ich mich vielleicht für eine Familie entscheiden würde.

Ich erschrak etwas, als die Stimme meines Vaters zu mir herauf dröhnte: „Edward, komm jetzt, wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Essen bei den Hudsons!". Statt zu antworten ging ich einfach die Treppe hinunter und stellte mich an die Tür. Prüfend musterten mich meine Eltern und meine Mutter blickte mich so stolz an, dass es mir das Herz erwärmte. Wie ein Gentlemen öffnete ich ihr die Tür und geleitete sie nach draußen, mein Vater lief glucksend hinter uns her.

Schon vor einer halben Stunde hatte mein Vater Maya vor die alte Kutsche gespannt und ich setzte mich wie selbstverständlich auf den Platz des Kutschers. Mein Vater schüttelte lachend den Kopf und meine Mutter strich mir dankbar übers Haar und setzte sich dann in die Kutsche, die zwar ohne Dach, aber genauso gemütlich war. Mein Vater setzte sich neben meine Mutter und nahm ihre Hand, während ich mit der Zunge schnalzte und die Zügel fest in die Hand nahm. Maya schritt gemächlich die Straße entlang und ließ sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich atmete tief durch und betrachtete die nahende Dämmerung.

Nach 20 Minuten hatten wir das Haus der Hudsons erreicht, ich half meiner Mutter auszusteigen und folgte dann meinem Vater,der schon an der Tür geklopft hatte. Ein junges Mädchen von vielleicht 14 oder 15 Jahren öffnete die Tür und als sie mich erkannte warf sie mir begehrliche Blicke zu. Sie wurde rot, als ihr die Regeln der Höflichkeit wieder einfielen und sie uns hastig begrüßte und herein bat. In strammer und vornehmer Haltung betraten wir Männer das Haus, meine Mutter hob ihr Kleid etwas an und schritt elegant am Arm meines Vaters die Treppe hinauf.

Drinnen wurden wir von den Hudsons begrüßt und mir fiel auf, dass das junge Mädchen mich immer noch anstarrte, doch ich schaute erst gar nicht richtig hin, sie konnte noch so schön sein, ich wollte aber unter allen Umständen ein Soldat werden und kein Ehemann.

„Ah, dieser hübsche Bursche muss Edward sein!", die Stimme von Mr Hudson riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich reichte ihm meine Hand. „Hallo Sir, es freut mich Sie zu sehen!", ich sprach deutlich und sehr respektvoll und Ms Hudson warf mir anerkennende Blicke zu. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln wandte ich mich ihr zu und verbeugte mich: „Ms Hudson, es ist mir eine Ehre!".

Nach dieser formalen Begrüßung wurde das Essen serviert und meine Eltern sorgten dafür, dass ich neben dem Mädchen, Ingrid, saß. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich fand sie sogar sehr nett, aber in mir regte sich nichts, sie berührte mein Herz einfach nicht, was meinen Eltern dann auch auffiel. Ihre Blicke waren traurig und ich versuchte mich so angeregt wie möglich mit Ingrid zu unterhalten, damit sie vielleicht nicht ganz so enttäuscht waren.

Nach 2 Stunden verabschiedeten wir uns und machten uns auf den Heimweg. Ich spürte, dass meine Mutter etwas sagen wollte und erleichterte ihr den Anfang, indem ich flüsterte: „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, aber sie hat mein Herz einfach nicht berühren können!". Meine Mutter berührte meine Schulter: „Das ist doch nicht schlimm Edward, irgendwann wirst du dein Glück finden, auch wenn es mich traurig macht, dass du weggehen willst!". Ich erklärte ihr, dass das alles nicht so schlimm wäre und ich eines Tages zurückkehren würde, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, dass meine Tage als Edward Anthony Masen schon längst gezählt waren.

Hinterlasst mir bitte ein paar Reviews =)


	2. Ausbruch der Spanischen Grippe

An diesem Morgen kam ich schlecht aus dem Bett, sobald ich meine Augen öffnete fing mein Kopf an zu hämmern und ich musste leise stöhnen. Ich dachte mir aber nichts dabei, denn vermutlich lag es daran, dass ich gestern ein Glas zu viel hatte, obwohl es ja eigentlich nur drei gewesen waren. Leise vor mich hin grummelnd schwang ich meine Beine über den Bettrand, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und legte das Gesicht in meine Hände.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stand ich dann auf und musste mich kurz abstützen, da mein Kreislauf verrückt spielte und meine Beine leicht zitterten. Langsam schlurfte ich auf den Sessel in meinem Zimmer zu, wo meine Kleidung bereits fein säuberlich gefaltet lag. Diesmal brauchte ich ewig lange zum Anziehen und als ich endlich fertig war ging ich ins Bad und wusch mir das Gesicht.  
Ich warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und schrak leicht zurück. Ich war sehr blass - selbst eine Leiche hätte gesünder ausgesehen - hatte tiefe Augenringe und meine grünen Augen waren glanzlos. Seufzend strich ich mir durch die Haare und zuckte zusammen, denn meine Kopfhaut schien heute empfindlich zu sein, genau wie alles andere an meinem Körper auch. Arme und Beine schmerzten unangenehm und mein Nacken fühlte sich an als hätte ich Muskelkater.  
„Na toll! Eine Erkältung hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!",dachte ich mir und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten um meine Mutter um einen ihrer Kräutertees zu bitten. Als ich unten ankam sah ich wie meine Mutter bereits wie eine aufgescheuchte Gans durch die Küche lief.  
„Mutter?! Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich sie. Sie zuckte zusammen und hätte fast das Tablett in ihren Händen fallen lassen.  
„Du meine Güte, Edward! Du darfst mich doch nicht so erschrecken, sonst kriege ich noch einen Herzinfarkt!", rief sie völlig atemlos und blickte mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Das tut mir leid, Mutter, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!", krächzte ich. Mein Hals war total trocken und schmerzte. Plötzlich sprang meine Mutter auf und jammerte: „Oh nein, nicht auch noch du!". Fragend schaute ich sie an, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, doch sie wich meinem Blick aus und kam auf mich zu um mir ihre kleine Hand auf die Stirn zu legen. Sie kam mir kalt vor, deshalb nahm ich ihre Hände in meine und wollte sie wärmen, aber sie entzog sie mir wieder.  
„Du hast hohes Fieber Edward, das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, geh hoch und lege dich wieder ins Bett!". Ich runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie prüfend an.  
„Was ist geschehen Mutter? Ist etwas mit Vater?". Ihre großen, dunkelgrünen Augen wurden feucht und sie nickte schwach.  
„Seit gestern Abend geht es deinem Vater schon nicht so gut und heute Morgen hat er es noch nicht einmal geschafft aufzustehen. Er hat so hohes Fieber und klagt über schlimme Kopfschmerzen und…oh Edward, mit ihm stimmt etwas nicht, das kann keine normale Erkältung sein!".  
Zum Schluss brach ihre Stimme weg und mir rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose.  
„Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass er diese Grippe hat, die schon einmal im Frühjahr für zahlreiche Erkrankte gesorgt hat?"  
Sie nickte nur und ich fühlte mich als würde mir jemand die ganze Luft aus meinen Lungen drücken.  
Ich keuchte: „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Mutter er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus, mach du ihn fertig und ich hole Maya!".  
Ihr Mund öffnete sich, so als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, aber nur ein leises Stöhnen kam ihr über die Lippen und so schnell wie es ihr langes Kleid zuließ, lief sie die Treppe hoch. Ich rannte schnell nach draußen zum Stall, legte Maya die Zügel an und führte sie schnell vor die Kutsche. Die mittlerweile alte Stute spürte, dass etwas vor sich ging und warf unruhig ihren Kopf hin und her, während ich die Kutsche an ihrem Geschirr festmachte. Die Leute auf der Straße warfen mir überraschte Blicke zu, doch ich achtete nicht auf sie und rannte schnell wieder ins Haus, wo meine Mutter bereits stand und versuchte ihren Mann zu stützen. Ich lief an Vaters andere Seite und gemeinsam bugsierten wir ihn zur Tür hinaus und halfen ihm in die Kutsche. Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht und musste mich sofort wieder abwenden, das sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Sobald auch meine Mutter sicher saß nahm ich die Zügel in die Hand und peitschte mit ihnen. Sofort setzte Maya sich in Bewegung, ihr Wiehern klang empört, so wurde sie noch nie von mir behandelt, aber wir waren in Eile und ich konnte jetzt nicht auf so etwas achten.  
Mein Vater besaß zwar eines dieser neuen Automobile, aber das hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Schaden erlitten und stand immer noch in der Werkstatt. Ich brachte Maya zu einem schnellen Trab, was sich bei diesen Straßen als eine recht holprige Angelegenheit erwies. Ich musste mich sehr darauf konzentrieren niemanden über den Haufen zu fahren und so konnte ich auch keinen Blick zu meinem Vater riskieren. Dank meiner Erfahrung im Kutschen erreichten wir das Krankenhaus in 15 Minuten und ich schleppte meinen Vater schnell in das Gebäude, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm sofort geholfen wurde.  
Doch sobald ich durch die Tür schritt, war ich es, der gestützt werden musste. Hunderte, nein tausende von Leuten wie es mir schien, lagen dicht an dicht in ihren Betten und husteten um die Wette. Die Krankenpflegerinnen waren nur als kleine weiße Schemen auszumachen, die zwischen den Kranken hin und her wuselten und versuchten überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Ich sah, wie in fast jeder Ecke die Bettdecken über die Gesichter gezogen wurden und die Toten schließlich herausgebracht wurden, doch es kamen immer wieder neue Patienten hinzu.  
„Oh, gütiger Gott, das ist ja wie in der Hölle!", rief meine Mutter mit erstickter Stimme und packte die nächste Pflegerin, die vorbei gehuscht kam, am Arm. Genervt darüber aufgehalten worden zu sein sagte sie nur barsch: „Dahinten sind noch ein paar Betten frei geworden, los gehen Sie, bevor sie besetzt sind. Sie müssen wohl noch eine Weile auf den Doktor warten!".  
Empört über diese unhöfliche Art wollte meine Mutter gerade zu einer passenden Erwiderung ansetzen, doch sie wurde von Vater unterbrochen, der vor Schmerz laut stöhnte. Sie wirbelte zu uns herum, ihr bronzefarbenes Haar peitschte durch die Luft, und half mir ihn zu den Betten zu bringen. Die Krankenpflegerin war schon längst wieder verschwunden.  
Wir mussten uns durch eine Menge von schreienden Kindern, weinenden Ehefrauen und stöhnenden Patienten kämpfen, die alle um Hilfe flehten und zu Gott beteten, er solle ihnen doch endlich die Schmerzen nehmen.  
Ich musste den Blick abwenden, ich konnte die leidenden Gesichter nicht länger ertragen, vielleicht weil ich wusste, dass sie meine Zukunft widerspiegelten. Konzentriert presste ich die Lippen zusammen und packte den Ellbogen meines Vaters ein bisschen fester.  
Endlich hatten wir die Betten erreicht und gemeinsam hievten wir ihn in das alte Feldbett. Nach einem prüfenden Blick zu meiner Mutter, die sich mit einem ängstlichen, aber auch ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck umsah, sagte ich leise: „Ärgere dich nicht über solche Unhöflichkeiten, es sind bei weitem nicht genug Helfer und Ärzte da, alle sind gestresst, nervös und haben Angst. Ich spüre, dass sie sich Sorgen darüber machen, diese…. Epidemie nicht mehr in den Griff zu kriegen!".  
„Mein lieber Edward, alles wird gut werden!", versprach sie mir, aber ich wusste, dass sie log, nichts würde mehr gut werden und sie wusste es genauso gut wie all die anderen hier.  
Eine schwache Stimme erregte unsere Aufmerksamkeit, mein Vater hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und hielt jeweils eine Hand von uns fest in seinen heißen, zitternden Händen: „Elizabeth, ich habe solche Schmerzen, wann kommt denn der Doktor? Gottes Zorn hat sich auf mich gerichtet, ich kann es spüren, aber ich weiß nicht warum ich das verdient habe! Oh, Elizabeth, Liebste, hilf mir… bitte, ich wollte Edward doch noch so gerne die… die Freiheitsstatue zeigen. Bitte… hilf mir… hilf mir!". Er war in einem schlimmen Fieberdelirium und kaum hatte sein letzter Satz geendet fielen ihm auch schon wieder die Augen zu. Tröstend nahm ich meine Mutter in den Arm, die bei diesen Worten vor Hilflosigkeit in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sie hatte seine Hand in ihre genommen und drückte sie an ihre Wange: „Der Doktor kommt bald, dann hören deine Schmerzen auf!".  
Stunden vergingen, doch Vater war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht und in der Zwischenzeit ging es mir und meiner Mutter auch wesentlich schlechter. Auch sie fing an über Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen zu klagen und als ich ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn legte, bemerkte ich, dass sie genauso hohes Fieber hatte wie Vater auch.  
Es war Abend, als ich von ihr dazu überredet wurde mich in das Bett neben meinem Vater zu legen, denn ich konnte kaum noch aufrecht sitzen. Ich knöpfte mein Hemd etwas auf, mir war so unerträglich heiß und die Schreie der Patienten bereiteten mir noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Eine Bewegung und ein leises Rascheln signalisierten mir, dass jemand an mein Bett getreten war. In dem Glauben es wäre meine Mutter öffnete ich erschöpft die Augen und blickte in ein Gesicht von überirdischer Schönheit. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch, goldene Augen fixierten mich und eine leise, unheimlich angenehme Stimme sagte: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, ich bin Doktor Cullen."


	3. der schmale Grad zwischen Tot und Leben

Ich starrte diesen Arzt weiterhin an, so jemanden wie ihn hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht auch Ihren Namen erfahren?", fragte er mich freundlich, was mich noch zusätzlich verwirrte, denn irgendetwas an ihm war seltsam.

Eine merkwürdige Aura umgab ihn und unbewusst rückte ich ein ganz kleines Stückchen von ihm weg.

„Mein Name ist Edward Masen Jr., Dr. Cullen!", antwortete ich ihm leise und er nickte lächelnd.  
„Nun gut, Edward, wie geht es dir? Welche Beschwerden hast du?", fragte Dr. Cullen, während er sein Stethoskop nahm und mich abhörte.

Ich wollte gerade antworten, als ich kurz meinen Blick schweifen ließ und meine Mutter entdeckte, die nun ebenfalls schlafend in einem der Feldbetten lag. Ich musste wohl kurz weggetreten sein ohne es zu merken.

Selbst jetzt im Schlaf war ihr Gesicht verzerrt, immer wieder hustete sie und ihre Stirn war schweißnass. Mein Vater gab ein ähnliches Bild ab, aber bei ihm war es um so vieles schlimmer.

Mein Herz krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen und ich wandte mich mit flehender Stimme an Dr. Cullen: „Bitte helfen Sie ihnen! Meinen Eltern geht es viel schlechter als mir, bitte kümmern Sie sich zuerst um die beiden!".  
Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen runzelte er die Stirn und seine Mundwinkel sanken kaum merklich nach unten. Prüfend schaute er mir ins Gesicht und in seinen Augen lag ein mitleidiger Ausdruck.

„ , bitte!",fing ich erneut an und diesmal antwortete er: „Ich habe deine Eltern bereits untersucht, während du noch schliefst. Ihnen geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber deinem Vater scheint es immer schlechter zu gehen… und dir auch. Lege dich noch eine Weile hin und versuche zu schlafen, ich werde später wiederkommen und nach euch sehen!"

Ich hatte erneut einen Blick auf meine Eltern geworfen und drehte nur leicht den Kopf, um Dr. Cullen zu zuzunicken, der mir kurz eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und sie leicht drückte.

Nachdem er weg war hatte ich die Zeit meinen Gedanken nach zuhängen und über das zu grübeln, was Dr. Cullen mir gesagt hatte.

Ich glaubte an die Wahrheit, die in seinen Worten steckte und sie machte mir Angst.

Wie würde es für uns weitergehen, wenn mein Vater starb? Er ging arbeiten und sorgte dafür, dass genug Geld in der Haushaltskasse war. Er ist oder besser gesagt er war der Stützpfeiler unserer Familie und er bedeutete mir, genauso wie meiner Mutter, sehr viel.

Aber an Wunder glaubte ich nicht mehr, nicht nachdem ich all dieses Leid gesehen hatte und mir war klar, dass, sollte mein Vater sterben, uns das in einen Abgrund treiben würde aus dem wir nicht wieder herausfinden würden.

Wie konnte so schnell all das zerstört werden, das man sich über Jahre hinweg mühevoll erarbeitet hatte? Wie konnte meine kleine Welt, die mir immer so schön und perfekt erschienen war, auf so grausame Art und Weise auf einmal zusammenbrechen?

Ich begriff es nicht und ich wusste, dass ich nicht der Einzige war.

So viele Leben wurden in den letzten Stunden, Tagen oder sogar Wochen zerstört, doch nie hatte mich das erreicht. Ich ahnte zwar wie die Menschen sich fühlen mussten, aber ich konnte es nicht auf mich übertragen.  
Jetzt erschien mir das überheblich, arrogant und grausam, doch nun wusste ich es, fühlte es am eigenen Leib, was es bedeutete um sein Leben und seine Existenz zu kämpfen.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war aber, dass ich jene verlieren würde, die mir am Herzen lagen. Ich wusste, mein Vater würde diese Grippe nicht überstehen und ich hatte auch schon eine schlimme Vorahnung was meine Mutter anging.

Es war unglaublich schwer einfach nur nutzlos da zu liegen in dem Bewusstsein, dass es nie mehr wie früher werden und ich alles verlieren würde.

Ohne es verhindern zu können stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und kullerten sanft und leise meine Wangen hinab.  
Sie schienen förmlich zu schreien: „Seht alle her, ein weiteres zerstörtes Leben! Seht her, ein weiterer gebrochener Mann ohne Hoffnung!"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, streckte den Arm aus und ergriff die zitternde Hand meines Vaters.

Da war er plötzlich, der Gedanke von dem ich glaubte ihn niemals haben zu können.

„So muss sich wohl ein Soldat im Krieg fühlen, kurz bevor er in die Schlacht zieht, gemeinsam mit guten Kameraden, von denen vermutlich nicht einmal die Hälfte zurückkehren würden", ich gab mich geschlagen und schloss einfach die Augen.

Ein leises Schluchzen und laute Stimmen weckten mich. Das Erste was ich sah war meine Mutter, wie sie sich über mich gebeugt hatte und mir mit einem nassen Lappen das Gesicht abtupfte.

Dicke Tränen rannen ihre blassen Wangen hinab, ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen.

Ihr Haar war zerzaust und hing ihr in wilden Strähnen im Gesicht, doch das schlimmste war der Ausdruck in eben diesem.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Stöhnend drehte ich meinen Kopf nach rechts, versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, um mich aus meinem Dämmerzustand herauszureißen, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Mir ging es auf einmal sehr viel schlechter und ich glaube das war auch gut so, denn sonst hätte ich bei vollem Bewusstsein miterleben müssen, wie eine Krankenpflegerin ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, die Decke über den Kopf meines Vaters zog und dann auch ohne einen Blick zurück zum nächsten ging.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht sah ich zu meinem Vater, aber ich begriff nicht, ich war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Erneut schlief ich ein, von den leisen Schluchzern meiner Mutter begleitet.

Nach wenigen Minuten wie es mir schien, schreckte ich erneut aus dem Schlaf, etwas sehr kaltes hatte mein Gesicht gestreift und sofort schlug ich die Augen auf, aber alles war verschwommen und unwirklich.

„Edward, kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es Dr. Cullen! Edward...?",die warme Stimme drang zu mir durch, aber die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn.

Ich wollte Ruhe und Frieden, wollte, dass die schlimmen Schmerzen endlich nachließen.

Jetzt vernahm ich eine andere Stimme: „Können Sie denn gar nichts für ihn tun, Dr. Cullen?"

Der Name kam mir bekannt vor.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs. Masen… Elizabeth, aber es liegt nun an ihm, ich kann leider nichts mehr ausrichten!".

Dieser Name kam mir ebenfalls bekannt vor.

Ich verstand nicht worüber sie sprachen, ich war nicht wach genug um den Sinn zu begreifen, aber ich wusste, dass etwas in dem letzten Satz gewesen war, etwas anderes, etwas dass nicht zu dieser Stimme gehörte.

Ich suchte das passende Wort und sofort hallte es in meinem Kopf wider, „Lüge".

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen davon und wollte es vertreiben, nach ihm schlagen, es wegscheuchen, aber ich fand meinen Körper nicht. Er war etwas Fremdes, etwas, dass ich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und mir zeigte, dass ich nun am Ende angelangt war.

Wieder trieb ich weg, weit weg, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel, aber ich wusste es würde bald vorüber sein.

Halb nahm ich die Kälte wahr, die sich in regelmäßigen Abständen auf mein Gesicht senkte und mich durchnässte.

Ich hörte leises flüstern, bittende Worte, flehende Worte, aber für mich waren sie nur wie das Rauschen des Windes.

Ein Hintergrundgeräusch, leicht zu ignorieren.

Meine Träume waren wirr, mal war ich dort wo es schön warm war, und mal wurde es so heiß, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde ich durch Feuer gehen.

Dann war ich mal an einem kühlen Ort und ich genoss die Erleichterung, aber hier wurde es mir dann viel zu kalt. Ich hatte Angst ich würde erfrieren.

So ging das immer weiter, das Eine löste das andere ab, es war ermüdend, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft mich zu wehren und so musste ich immer weiter in meiner persönlichen Hölle hin und her pendeln.

Nach einiger Zeit rutschte ich wieder in einen leichten Dämmerzustand und konnte hören was um mich herum geschah.

Wieder vernahm ich eine bekannte Stimme, doch sie war nicht so, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, eine nie geahnte Schwäche lag nun darin, aber auch große Entschlossenheit: „Retten Sie ihn!"

Was bedeutete das? Ich versuchte mich mehr zu konzentrieren und hörte wieder eine Stimme, glockenhell, sanft, das kannte ich auch.

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht!".

Ich konnte nicht mehr, die Hitze fraß mich auf, wann war es denn endlich vorbei?  
Ja, bitte, retten sie mich!

„Sie müssen alles tun, was in Ihrer Macht steht. Was andere nicht tun können, das müssen Sie für meinen Edward tun!", die Verzweiflung dieser Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein, nie hatte dieser bekannte Ton eine solche Intensität gehabt und mir wurde ganz mulmig.

Ich wollte weiter darüber nachdenken, um alles zu erfassen, um wach zu werden. Ich wollte da sein und trösten, aber ich driftete immer weiter ab.

Ich wollte schreien, mich nicht in die ewige Dunkelheit ziehen lassen, aber der Sog war zu stark.  
Ich kämpfte und kämpfte, aber es gelang mir nicht zu entkommen.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme durch den dunklen Schleier aus Schmerz und Tod und ich hielt mich daran fest.  
Ich hörte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Ich werde dich retten, doch du wirst Schmerzen haben, schlimme Schmerzen. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid".

Zuerst verstand ich nichts, dann spürte ich es.

Ein scharfes Reißen an meinem Hals und schon tobten Schmerzen durch meinen Körper wie ich sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

Ich schrie und schrie und schrie, doch es hörte nicht auf und da wusste ich, dass ich in der Hölle gelandet war, mein Leben war endgültig vorbei.


	4. Leben oder Tod?

In mir tobten Schmerzen, die einfach unbeschreiblich waren.

Wie flüssiges Gestein rann Blut durch meine Adern und ich schrie gepeinigt auf, doch es half nichts.

Das Feuer tobte einfach weiter, schien meinen Körper zu zerreißen und zu verbrennen bis nur noch Asche übrig war.

Ich fragte mich womit ich das verdient hatte. Andere hatten immer gesagt, sterben sei friedlich, leicht, wie einschlafen, doch ich fühlte mich, als sei ich in der Hölle gelandet.

Meine Seele löste sich nicht von meinem Körper, wollte nicht in den Himmel aufsteigen, egal wie sehr ich auch darum flehte.

Ich spürte alles mit erschreckender Klarheit, vom Kopf bis hin zu meinem kleinen Zeh und der Schmerz war überall.

War ich überhaupt Tod? Oder lag ich immer noch im Krankenhaus und litt unter den schlimmen Folgen der Spanischen Grippe? Ich hatte den Kampf doch schon längst aufgegeben, aber ich konnte nicht friedlich hinüber gehen. Warum nicht?

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon im Feuer brannte, ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Ohne es wirklich richtig zu bemerken, fielen mir immer mehr Dinge aus meiner Umwelt auf, ich hörte und ich konnte fühlen, doch der Schmerz war immer noch zu stark.

Vielleicht hatte Gott mich doch noch nicht aufgegeben, vielleicht konnte ich leben und er zeigte mir nur, wie wertvoll und zerbrechlich unser Dasein war und dass man es achten musste. Fest klammerte ich mich an diese letzte Hoffnung und schwor mir, falls ich das überstehen sollte, das Leben mehr zu achten. Ich würde nicht mehr in den Krieg ziehen wollen, das spürte ich durch mein Martyrium hindurch klar und deutlich.

Und so lag ich da und wartete, voller Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang.

Hin und wieder hörte ich eine Stimme, die mir aufmunternde Worte zuflüsterte und das bestärkte mich in meinem Glauben zurückkehren zu können.

Nach etlichen Stunden wurde der Schmerz schwächer, ich wollte mich schon freuen, doch dann kam er schlimmer denn je zurück.

Ich spürte, wie mein Herz brannte, als hätte man es mit kochendem Blei gefüllt.

Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften und klammerte mich mit aller Kraft ans Leben und an meinen Herzschlag, der immer schneller zu werden schien.

Erneut drang eine Stimme durch den Nebel, doch ich hörte sie nicht, wollte sie nicht hören und schrie einfach weiter, als stünde ich auf einem Scheiterhaufen.

Immer schneller wurde mein Herzschlag und nun ging es mit mir zu Ende, ich wusste es, es war unumgänglich, so war es für mich vorherbestimmt.

Ergeben hörte ich auf mich zu wehren und ließ mich nur noch dahin treiben, mit dem tröstenden Gedanken gleich wieder bei meinen Eltern zu sein.

Und dann kam er endlich, der letzte stotternde Schlag meines Herzens und in freudiger Erwartung des Todes entließ ich das letzte bisschen Luft aus meinen Lungen.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, ich wartete und fühlte mich dabei so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr, doch ich wurde ungeduldig, als ich nicht die Stimmen von meinen Eltern hörte, die mich im Himmel empfangen sollten.

Mürrisch verzog ich das Gesicht, ich hatte mir das Paradies immer besser vorgestellt, nicht so normal und nicht dort, wo einen die Schwerkraft am Boden hielt.

Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen, doch was ich sah ließ mich vor Schreck auffahren.

Jemand, an dessen Gesicht ich mich verschwommen erinnerte, saß neben mir, die schwarzen Augen voller Sorge.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich merkte, dass ich stand. Verdutzt blickte ich mich um und wurde von all den neuen Eindrücken förmlich erschlagen.  
Alles war so klar, deutlich, ich sah einfach alles. Dinge, die mir vorher nie aufgefallen waren, sprangen mir nun buchstäblich ins Auge.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich zu orientieren, doch es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen mich zu konzentrieren.

Etwas in mir regte sich und übernahm die Kontrolle meiner Gedanken und meines Körpers.

Ich versteifte mich, der Edward, der ich bisher gewesen war, konnte ich nicht mehr spüren, da war etwas Neues, aber es gefiel mir nicht, ganz und gar nicht.  
Ich brüllte auf und ergab mich der neuen Kraft in von Sekunden löste sich alles auf, kein Verstand mehr, kein Gewissen, nur ein mir völlig neuer Instinkt trieb mich an.

Nun wusste ich was ich zu tun hatte, ich ging in die Hocke und knurrte den Mann mir gegenüber an.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, doch er machte keine Anstalten sich auf mich zu zubewegen oder wegzurennen.  
Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände: „Immer mit der Ruhe Edward! Ich weiß, das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal, aber ich werde dir alles erklären!"  
Langsam bewegte er sich auf mich zu und ich knurrte noch wilder: „Geh!".

Eigentlich hatte ich sagen wollen „Geh mir aus dem Weg", doch ich war nicht imstande gewesen diesen Satz zu beenden.

„Edward, hör mir zu! Ich bin es, Dr. Cullen, gewiss erinnerst du dich noch an mich! Ich will dir nichts tun, du hast nichts zu befürchten, also bleib ruhig!"  
Egal was er sagte es erreichte mich nicht und mit einem gewaltigen Satz und einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit sprang ich durch das Fenster hinter einem Krachen zerbarst das Glas und ich landete unten auf der Straße.

Mein Instinkt zog mich weiter und mir stieg ein Geruch in die Nase, der besser war als alles, was ich jemals gerochen hatte.  
Da brannte bei mir eine Sicherung durch und ich stürmte wie von Sinnen los, immer weiter zu dem berauschenden Duft.

Schnell hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht, eine junge Frau, vielleicht 19 oder 20, doch in mir regte sich nichts Menschliches mehr, ich wusste nicht was mit mir vorging.

Ich heulte und knurrte zum Himmel hinauf, bevor ich mich auf die Frau stürzte und sie mit zu Boden riss.  
Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu schreien, ich packte sie und biss ihr in die Kehle, während ihre Arme, die ich festhielt, unter lautem Knacken brachen.  
Es war eine Erlösung von dem Blut zu trinken, aber der Schmerz in meiner Kehle kehrte schnell zurück. Achtlos ließ ich die Frau fallen und stürmte auf mein nächstes Opfer zu.

Am Ende wusste ich nicht wie viele ich getötet hatte, es war mir auch gleich, ich war das Raubtier, sie die Beute. Tief in mir vergraben, lag der alte Edward, der vor solcher Grausamkeit sicher zurück geschreckt wäre, aber es gab nun ein neues Ich. Etwas Starkes, Schnelles, ein Geschöpf der Nacht.  
Knurrend hechtete ich weiter, gefangen in meinem Rausch, doch gerade als ich mein letztes Opfer losließ, erblickte ich mein Antlitz in einer kleinen Pfütze.

Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich, aus der Pfütze starrten mich zwei Blutrote Augen hungrig an.


	5. Erkenntnisse

Kaum hatte ich dieses schreckliche Bild in der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Wassers gesehen, sprang ich auf und rannte weg. Ich wollte so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen mich und diesem Monster bringen. Mir war als liefe ich vor einer Horrorgestalt aus einem Film weg.

Doch egal wie schnell ich rannte, sie verfolgte mich und am Ende hatte sie mich wieder eingeholt.  
Sie fing mich ein und übernahm erneut die Kontrolle über meinen Körper.

Frustriert und wütend knurrte ich auf: „Was bin ich?".

Es war ein Ruf der Verzweiflung und er hallte unnatürlich laut in dem dunklen Wald, wo ich mich jetzt befand, wider.  
Ich krümmte mich zusammen, nur um mich im nächsten Augenblick wieder aufzurichten und einen Baum mit einem kräftigen Schlag zu entwurzeln.

Wie ein in die Enge getriebener Wolf lief ich hin und her, während der dunkle Trieb an mir zerrte und mich in Richtung Stadt locken wollte.  
Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber immer wenn ich der Stadt den Rücken zukehrte, drehte mich mein Instinkt mit aller Kraft wieder zurück.  
Es war ein innerer Kampf von unvorstellbarem Ausmaß, das dunkle Raubtier gegen ein Wesen mit Vernunft und Gewissen, doch ich wusste genau wer gewinnen würde, ich spürte es mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg in die Stadt machen, als ich hinter mir leise Geräusche vernahm. Sofort wirbelte ich herum, ging in die Hocke und knurrte warnend in die Dunkelheit.

_Ich hoffe nur du bleibst ruhig und hörst mich an!_ Diese Stimme war ein lästiges Summen in meinem Kopf und machte mich noch wütender.

Da trat eine Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch, die Arme seitlich erhoben, doch der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen war sehr wachsam.  
_Edward, beruhige dich jetzt! Ich will dir nicht wehtun oder dich zu irgendetwas zwingen, aber wenn du so weiter machst habe ich keine andere Wahl!_,sagte der junge Mann, der ihm entfernt vertraut war, mit sanfter war ruhig, zwar nicht gelassen, aber ohne jegliche Nervosität oder Unruhe.

Ich gab meine Haltung nicht auf, meine Nasenlöcher blähten sich, doch ich konnte nur diesen Mann ausmachen.

Er kam auf mich zu, ohne jede Hast, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich ließ ihn gewähren.

_Du bist ein guter Junge, das weiß ich und es tut mir Leid dir das angetan zu haben!_ Es beruhigte mich das zu hören, aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären wie er das anstellte mit zwei verschiedenen Stimmen zu sprechen.

Ich stellte mich aufrecht hin, dieser Mann würde mir nichts tun, dass hatte er mir gesagt und ich glaubte ihm.  
Ich konnte die Wahrheit und die ehrliche Absicht in seinen Worten hören.

Er stand nun zwei Meter von mir entfernt, nicht zu nah, sodass ich Ruhe bewahren konnte und wie es mir schien, damit er sich notfalls besser verteidigen konnte.

„Hallo Edward, ich bin es, Carlisle Cullen, der Arzt, der dich im Krankenhaus behandelt hat! Gewiss erinnerst du dich noch an mich!",er lächelte leicht, schaute mir aber fest in die Augen und schauderte kaum merklich.  
_Meine Schuld!_  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn ich verstand sein Problem nicht. Ich legte den Kopf zur Seite und dachte nach, soweit mir das mit meiner eingeschränkten Konzentration möglich war.

Nach einigen Minuten fast greifbarer Stille, nur unterbrochen von den selbst anklagenden Worten und Entschuldigungen des Mannes, kam eine verschwommene Erinnerung in mir hoch und da erinnerte ich mich wieder was alles passiert war.

Wie eine Abrissbirne trafen mich all die Gefühle und Eindrücke, die ich noch im Krankenhaus gehabt hatte.  
Ich erinnerte mich wieder an Dr. Cullen und war froh wenigstens einen an meiner Seite zu haben, dem ich vertraute.

Doch bevor es weiterging wollte ich das wissen, was mir nun, da meine Erinnerungen weitgehend zurückgekommen waren, am wichtigsten war: „Wo ist meine Mutter? Ist mit ihr dasselbe passiert wie mit mir?"

In Dr. Cullens Gesicht zuckte es kaum merklich und erneut traf mich diese merkwürdige Stimme: _Armer Junge, was habe ich ihm nur angetan!_  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Edward, aber deine Mutter hat es leider nicht geschafft. Sie starb kurz bevor ich dich zu mir nach Hause brachte, sie bat mich dich zu retten und genau das habe ich versucht. Ich will dir helfen, du musst mit mir kommen und mir vertrauen….. tu es für deine Mutter!"

Der Schock fuhr mir durch alle Glieder, mein Magen zog sich zu einem Klumpen zusammen und ich wusste, dass nun die bitteren Tränen kommen würden.

Mit hängenden Schultern und geballten Fäusten wartete ich, doch nichts geschah, keine einzige Träne rollte über meine Wangen, obwohl mein ganzer Körper inzwischen von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

Das dunkle Tier in mir verschwand, flüchtete vor derart heftigen Gefühlen und für einen kurzen Moment war ich wieder der alte Edward.

All das Leid überflutete mich innerhalb von Sekunden und ich ließ mich zu Boden sinken, den Kopf in meinen blutigen Händen vergraben.  
Ich registrierte kaum, dass Dr. Cullen neben mich getreten war und mir eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Er sagte etwas, vermutlich wollte er mich trösten, aber für mich hatte es keine Bedeutung.

Ich lebte, aber meine Zukunft war vorbei, ich fühlte mich eher wie ein lebender Toter, der dazu verdammt war auf ewig mit all seinem Schmerz auf der Erde zu wandeln.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich da schon saß, blind für alles um mich herum, aber irgendwann fühlte ich mich kraftlos, der Schmerz pochte nur noch dumpf in meinem Kopf und ich holte tief Luft.

Vorher war es mir nicht aufgefallen, aber nun merkte ich, dass auch Luft keine Bedeutung mehr hatte, mir schien als brauchte ich sie nicht mehr und das verstärkte mich in meinem Glauben, dass ich verdammt war.

Eine Hand, hart wie Stein, tätschelte mir die Schulter und ich fuhr zischend hoch.  
Es vergingen zwei Sekunden bis ich erkannte, dass es Dr. Cullen war, der da neben mir gesessen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Vorsichtig trat ich auf den Arzt zu, die Augen misstrauisch zusammen gezogen, obwohl ich wusste,d ass er mir nichts tun würde.  
Er schien keinesfalls überrascht oder gekränkt zu sein, ganz im Gegenteil, in seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich sein Verständnis für mich erkennen.

_Er war doch noch so jung, das hat er nicht verdient und all die Menschen, die sterben mussten, das wird ihn für immer quälen!_  
„Wird es das wirklich?", fragte ich leise, ein wenig ängstlich ob der Aussicht, dass alle mich für einen Mörder halten könnten, inklusive ich selbst.

Der Doktor riss vor Überraschung die Augen weit auf und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.

_Wie hat er das gemacht? Hat er nur zufällig auf meine Gedanken reagiert? Er ist ja noch ziemlich verwirrt, es kann ja sein, dass ich mir da gerade etwas einbilde!_  
„Auf deine Gedanken reagiert?", fragte ich ungläubig, er hatte doch laut und deutlich mit mir gesprochen.  
„Du meine Güte!", rief er aus: „Du kannst tatsächlich meine Gedanken hören!"

_Das ist ja faszinierend, ich frage mich wie es bei ihm funktioniert, es könnte eine ähnliche Gabe, wie die Aros sein!_  
„Ich kann Gedanken lesen? So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht!", rief ich und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, weil so viele Informationen auf einmal auf mich nieder prasselten.  
„Beruhige dich Edward, ich werde dir alles erklären!", sagte Dr. Cullen und schaute mich sehr ernst an und mir wurde klar, dass da noch etwas Gewaltiges auf mich zukommen würde, eine Erklärung, die mir jetzt schon Angst machte.

**Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen =)**

**TBC  
**


	6. Erklärungen

Dr. Cullen führte mich durch den dunklen Wald, er lief mit einigem Abstand neben mir, aber das störte mich nicht.  
Aus Gründen, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte, machte mich die Gegenwart des jungen Arztes nervös, obwohl ich es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen, fürchtete ich, er würde mich angreifen, sobald ich ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

Das war völlig absurd, vorher hatte ich mich gerne in der Gesellschaft von anderen aufgehalten, doch jetzt wollte ich am liebsten vor allem weglaufen und alleine sein.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau, was in der letzten Stunde alles passiert war und das wenige, an das ich mich erinnerte verdrängte ich.  
Ich hatte es zwar geahnt, dass meine Mutter gestorben war, aber es dann zu hören und Gewissheit zu haben, war als hätte jemand ein riesiges Loch in mein Leben die neuen Eindrücke verwirrten mich und ich hatte keine Ahnung was mit mir geschehen war.

Der Arzt hatte gesagt… nein, Moment… er hatte etwas gedacht, das ich immer noch für einen üblen Scherz hielt.  
Wer konnte schon Gedankenlesen? An Märchen glaubte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte er gemeint, dass mich das quälen würde, was ich angerichtet hatte, er dachte, es sei seine Schuld.

Ich ließ mir alles durch den Kopf gehen, das dunkle Raubtier hielt sich im Moment noch im Zaum, ich versuchte mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden. Ich rief mir die Bilder der toten Menschen in Erinnerung und spannte die Schultern an, als ich merkte, dass ich außer Stande war Reue zu empfinden.

Warum bloß ließ mich der Tod der Unschuldigen einfach kalt?

Ich war noch nie ein hartherziger Mensch gewesen und jetzt von einer Sekunde auf die andere war mir alles Leben egal.  
Es hatte seine Bedeutung verloren, ich achtete es nicht mehr, denn mein Leben war vorbei gewesen und ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erfreuen.

Meine Opfer, ein Wort, das mir unendlich leicht vor kam, waren tot, na und?

Es gab so viele Lichter auf der Welt und wenn ein paar davon ausgingen, kümmerte das doch niemanden.

Ich knurrte leise, das Raubtier in mir jubelte.

Dr. Cullen hielt mich an der Schulter fest und ich wirbelte herum.

Es war mehr eine Reaktion, als eine bewusste Handlung gewesen, doch ehe ich mich versah, krachte der Arzt gegen den Baum, in dessen Richtung ich ihn geschleudert hatte.  
Krachend zerbarst das Holz, Splitter flogen in alle Richtungen davon und der Baum kippte mit einem leisen Ächzen nach hinten.

Ich stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle, zu verblüfft um mich zu bewegen.

Aus den Trümmern der alten Kiefer kam Dr. Cullen in Sicht.  
Mühelos wuchtete er einen mächtigen Zweig von sich und klopfte sich die Holzspäne von den Schultern.  
Er warf einen wachsamen Blick in meine Richtung und ich hörte wieder diese merkwürdige zweite Stimme: _Ich hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen! Man könnte gerade meinen, ich sei noch jung und gedankenlos. Da existiere ich nun schon seit 274 Jahren und bin so unvorsichtig einen Neugeborenen ohne Vorwarnung einfach fest zuhalten! Ich muss besser aufpassen, er hätte mich in Stücke reißen können._

Ich riss vor Verblüffung die Augen weit auf.  
274 Jahre! So etwas gab es nicht, niemand lebte so lange, der Mann trieb wohl seine Späße mit mir!  
Und ein Neugeborener war ich gewiss nicht, ich hatte das Mannesalter schon längst erreicht!  
In einem hatte er aber recht: Wenn er nicht besser aufpasste, dann würde ich ihn ganz bestimmt in Stücke reißen!

Ich knurrte ihn an, ich wollte nicht zulassen, dass er nach Gutdünken seine Scherze mit mir trieb und glaubte erkäme damit durch.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er machte einen zurück, die Hände wie zur Abwehr erhoben.

_Oh nein!_  
_Oh doch_, dachte ich mir und machte noch einen Schritt.  
„Edward, beruhige dich! Ich habe versprochen, dass ich dir nichts tun werde. Bitte lass nicht zu, dass ich gezwungen werde dich zu töten, ich will dich nicht zerstören, aber wenn ich dich nicht unter Kontrolle bringe, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl!", rief er eindringlich, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Das Raubtier sagte mir, dass er keine Chance gegen mich hatte und so ging ich weiter auf den Arzt zu, die Zähne gefletscht und ein bedrohliches Summen in der Kehle.

Diesmal wich er nicht zurück, er beugte sich nach vorne und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er jemanden umarmen und ich knurrte noch wilder, weil er sich wehren wollte.

_Bitte nicht, was habe ich denn falsch gemacht! Ich will ihn nicht töten, ich hasse es zu töten, aber er ist außer Kontrolle. Ich hätte seiner Mutter nicht versprechen sollen ihn zu retten, denn er hätte in Frieden ruhen sollen! Bitte Edward sei vernünftig, ich will es nicht bereuen, dich vor dem wahrhaftigen Tode bewahrt zu haben!_

Die letzten zwei Sätze ließen mich innehalten, Dr. Cullen seufzte erleichtert, gab seine Haltung aber nicht auf.

Was meinte er mit „Er hätte in Frieden ruhen sollen"? Hieß das etwa, dass ich doch gestorben bin und er mich zurückgeholt hat?

Wahrhaftiger Tod. Ich hatte immer gedacht es gab nur eine Form von sterben, aber offenbar irrte ich mich da.  
Es konnte auch gut sein, dass das so eine Doktorsache war, ich wollte einfach nicht an das Übernatürliche in dieser Form glauben.  
Gläubig zu sein war eine Sache, aber das, was ich gesehen hatte als Wahrheit abstempeln, das konnte ich einfach nicht.

Ich wollte Erklärungen und zwar sofort.

„Was geschieht mit mir?", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um Dr. Cullen nicht ein weiteres Mal wegzuschleudern.  
Der junge Arzt holte tief Luft: „Du willst Antworten? Dann sollst du sie auch haben!"  
_Oh je, wo soll ich da bloß anfangen? Wie kann man jemandem so etwas erklären?_  
Diese zweite Stimme ging mir allmählich richtig auf die Nerven, mein Kopf war plötzlich zu einem lauten Rummelplatz ohne Rückzugsort geworden.

Verdrossen biss ich die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein Knurren.

Vor mir hatte Dr. Cullen die Schultern gelockert und knetete nervös seine Hände, während mich seine andere Stimme immer wieder förmlich anschrie.  
„Fangen Sie doch am besten von Vorne an!", grummelte ich, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt.  
Wieder warf er mir einen faszinierten Blick zu, doch noch bevor ich mich ärgern konnte, hatte er schon angefangen zu erzählen: „Also, Edward, es ist wichtig, dass du mir bis zum Ende zuhörst, dann kannst du von mir aus deine Fragen stellen und entscheiden wie es weitergehen soll!"  
Er brach ab und schaute mich aus ernsten Augen an: „Zunächst solltest du wissen, dass du vor ein paar Tagen noch an der Schwelle zum Tode standest. Kurz bevor deine Mutter starb, bat sie mich dir zu helfen, dich zu retten. Sie hat dich wirklich sehr geliebt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken versprach ich ihr alles zu tun, um dich zu retten. Nachdem deine Mutter weggebracht wurde, nahm ich dich mit zu mir nach Hause, in diesem Chaos viel niemandem dein Fehlen auf.  
Ich brachte dich also zu mir, doch mich überkamen Zweifel, ob ich wirklich das Richtige tat, doch als ich dich ansah, da wusste ich, dass ich dich nicht sterben lassen konnte. Ich habe das Einzige getan, was ich tun konnte... Ich habe dich zu Meinesgleichen gemacht".

Ich verzog mein Gesicht, als in meinem Kopf Bilder zu entstehen begannen, doch sie waren zu genau und detailliert, um die meinen zu sein.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich begriff, dass ich seine Erinnerung sah, Stimmen, die er gehört hatte und Dinge, dieer getan hatte.

Ich schauderte und fragte erschöpft: „Deinesgleichen?"  
Der Doktor fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht: „Ja, Edward, ich habe dich zu dem gemacht was ich bin. Theoretisch gesehen bist du vor genau einer Stunde gestorben, als dein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Und doch stehst du hier vor mir, recht lebendig, will ich meinen. Weißt du, auch ich bin gestorben, mein Herz hat auch aufgehört zu schlagen, nachdem etwas einige Tage zuvor mit mir dasselbe gemacht hat wie ich jetzt mit dir. Du kennst doch gewiss diese alten Schauergeschichten, die man sich Abends so erzählt. Geschichten über Vampire und Werwölfe und andere schaurige Kreaturen der Nacht. Ich habe sie vorher immer für blanken Unsinn gehalten, aber sie sind wahr, Edward. Die Kreaturen der Finsternis existieren wirklich und genau das bin ich, genau wie du. Ich bin ein Vampir, Edward, der im 17. Jahrhundert verwandelt wurde und ich habe dich ebenfalls zu einem Vampir gemacht, weil ich dich nicht sterben lassen konnte und weil ich es versprochen hatte".

Ich war sprachlos, ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Dr. Cullen mir gerade erzählt hatte.

Vampire, Kreaturen der Finsternis, das waren alles Ammenmärchen und doch war es trotzdem eine Erklärung.  
Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Einzelheiten kamen mir in den Sinn.  
Ich war unglaublich schnell und stark, wie sonst hätte ich aus dem Fenster springen und Bäume entwurzeln können? Mich gierte es nach etwas… etwas, das mich normalerweise abgestoßen hätte.  
Blut. Nur ein Wort, das mein Verlangen wieder erweckte und mir eine klare, bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit im Mund zusammenfließen ließ.

Ich kräuselte die Lippen und spuckte das eklige Zeug aus. Mit einem leisen Zischen versickerte es in der Erde und

ich rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
„Siehst du, du verspürst ein unerklärliches Verlangen nach Blut, nicht wahr?", sagte Dr. Cullen leise und blickte mich mitleidig an.

Jetzt wo er es wieder erwähnte, erinnerte ich mich an die Menschen, über die ich hergefallen war und deren Blut ich getrunken hatte.  
Der dunkle Trieb, von dem ich nun wusste was er war, regte sich und ich spannte mich unwillkürlich an.

Dr. Cullen entging das nicht, er seufzte: „Komm, lass uns auf die Jagd gehen!".  
_Er scheint die Enthüllung ja gut zu verkraften, aber vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass er gerade nicht er selbst ist!_

Er hatte recht, dann war ich halt ein Vampir, was soll´s? Es machte mir nichts aus Blut zu trinken und außerdem hatte ich jetzt so was wie Superkräfte, also warum sollte mich das Ganze kümmern?  
Ich hatte in Dr. Cullens Gedanken gelesen, dass nicht alle Legenden wahr sind, wir Vampire waren in Wirklichkeit beinahe unzerstörbar, selbst die Sonne konnte uns nichts anhaben.

Das dunkle Raubtier jaulte zufrieden auf und erweckte mein Verlangen zu jagen und zu töten.  
Ohne auf den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck von Dr. Cullen zu achten lief ich an ihm vorbei und hielt auf die Stadt zu, wo der unwiderstehliche Geruch von Menschenblut schwer in der Luft hing.

Hinter mir hörte ich ihn schreien: „Edward!Nein!"


	7. Der Entschluss zum Neubeginn

Wie ein geölter Blitz rannte ich auf die Stadt zu, der Blutgeruch vernebelte meine Sinne und trieb das Raubtier in mir noch weiter an.  
Hinter mir erklang das gleichmäßige Trommeln von Füßen auf der Erde und mit einem Knurren beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Ich war das stärkste Wesen, das es gab, niemand konnte mich aufhalten und ich würde bekommen, wonach es mich so gierte.  
„Edward, nein, warte!", rief Dr. Cullen hinter mir, doch ich ignorierte ihn, lief immer weiter auf die Stadt zu, die mir ein großes Festmahl versprach.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte ich das erste Haus erreicht, ich krachte durch die Wand und befand mich im Esszimmer der Familie.  
Als sie mich sahen, fingen sie an zu schreien und versuchten wegzulaufen. Ich sprang auf eines der Kinder zu, ein Mädchen, nicht älter als 5 Jahre und biss ihr die Kehle durch. Gierig trank ich und knurrte verdrossen, als nichts mehr übrig war. Es ärgerte mich, dass das Kind nur so wenig her gab, ich schüttelte den kleinen Körper und ließ ihn dann achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
Lautes Geschrei erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich wandte mich dem anderen Kind und seiner Mutter zu. Nur 2 Sekunden brauchte es und sie fielen leblos und blutleer zu Boden. Jetzt blieb nur noch der Vater, er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, obwohl seine Hand schon in Richtung eines Messers auf dem Tisch zuckte. Es gelang ihm sogar es zu fassen in dem Moment, in dem ich mich auf ihn stürzte.  
Das Messer, das gegen meinen Bauch gerichtet war zerbrach in dutzend Teile, nur ein kleines Loch blieb in meinem ohnehin schon zerstörten Hemd zurück. Ich stöhnte erleichtert auf, als das Blut den dumpfen Schmerz in meinem Hals betäubte.  
Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah ich mich um und versuchte etwas zu fühlen, egal was, doch nichts geschah. Blut und Tod schienen nun mein Lebensinhalt zu sein, aber das störte mich wenig, Hauptsache ich konnte meine Gier stillen und das brüllende Monster in mir besänftigen.  
Mit dem rechten Handrücken wischte ich mir über den Mund und betrachtete dann das Blut, als sei es der heilige Gral höchstpersönlich. In gewisser Weise fühlte ich mich satt, doch das Raubtier wollte mehr. Ich leckte das Blut ab und atmete tief ein.  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte ich eine neue Fährte aufgenommen und mit einem riesigen Satz lief ich los. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe die Tür zu benutzen, ich nahm den direkten Weg durch die Wand.  
Ich hatte mit meinen Füßen gerade die gepflasterte Straße berührt, als mich plötzlich ein heftiger Schlag gegen die Brust traf.  
Ich flog durch die gesamte Länge des Hauses wieder zurück und krachte gegen einen Felsen unmittelbar am Waldrand.  
Ich schäumte vor Wut, während ich mich aufrichtete und nach dem Angreifer suchte. Egal wer das getan hat, er würde sterben, ich würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Niemand stellte sich zwischen einen Jäger und seiner Beute.  
Aus dem Staub, der durch das zersplitterte Holz und das Gestein aufstieg, kam eine Gestalt auf mich zu, geduckt, lauernd.  
Als die Person näher kam, aus der Schuttwolke herauskam, erkannte ich Dr. Cullen. Seine Züge waren verzerrt, seine Augen hart, die Oberlippe war zurückgezogen und offenbarte eine makellose Reihe weißer, spitzer Zähne.  
Ich knurrte ihm all meine Wut entgegen und stürzte mich auf ihn, doch er wich aus, packte meine Hände und hielt sie hinter meinem Rücken fest. Ich stemmte mich gegen seinen festen Griff, aber ich konnte mich nicht befreien.  
„Edward, das reicht! Du hast genug, wir gehen jetzt!", fauchte er angestrengt und drängte mich in Richtung Wald. Zuerst wehrte ich mich noch, doch als der Geruch von Blut nicht mehr so gegenwärtig war, wie noch vor einigen Sekunden, da beruhigte ich mich langsam wieder.  
Meine Versuche zu entkommen erstarben und ich ließ mich von Dr. Cullen fortziehen. Das Raubtier bäumte sich noch ein letztes Mal auf, ehe es sich ganz tief in mir zurückzog und mir wieder die Kontrolle über meine Handlungen gab.  
Jetzt wo seine Gegenwart nur noch schwach zu spüren war, erreichte mich ein kleiner Funken meines Gewissens und ich ließ den Kopf hängen, ob aus Reue, das vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.  
Dr. Cullen hatte die ganze Zeit keinen Ton von sich gegeben, nur seine verworrenen Gedanken konnte ich hören. Ich war überrascht, als ich bei ihm das fand, was ich eigentlich empfinden sollte, nachdem ich eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht hatte.  
In seinen Gedanken sah ich das Grauen, welches ich angerichtet hatte aus einem anderen Blickwinkel und ich zuckte betroffen zusammen. Es tat mir irgendwie leid, dass er, ein Mann, der mir kaum bekannt war, sich für meine Taten verantwortlich fühlte.  
Er allein gab sich die Schuld an dem was geschehen war. Ich hörte wie er sich ständig sagte, dass, wenn er schneller gewesen wäre, er mich hätte aufhalten können. Die Familie würde noch leben, wenn er nicht so schwach gewesen wäre und mich aufgehalten hätte.  
Er wollte mir nicht wehtun, deshalb hat er es nicht gewagt mich vorher aufzuhalten. Er hatte mich mein Werk beenden lassen.  
Ich sah es durch seine Augen, wie er daneben stand, mir zusah wie ich die Menschen abschlachtete und wie er sich unter dieser Last beugte. Er wollte weinen, wegen dieser Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, aber er konnte nicht, er würde nie weinen können, aber er würde Schmerz und Leid fühlen können, unfähig sie auszudrücken.  
Erst jetzt wurde es mir klar, dieser junge Mann war einsam. Ich unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als diese Last meinen Kopf erreichte. Er war allein, einsam, niemand war da, er konnte mit niemandem reden, seine eigenen schwierigen Gedanken waren immer sein einziger Begleiter gewesen.  
Nun wurde mir klar, weshalb Dr. Cullen das mit mir gemacht hatte, ich sollte das werden, was ihm all die Jahre gefehlt hatte. Ein Freund, eine Familie und… ein Sohn.  
Dieses Wort in seinen Gedanken zu finden überraschte mich, doch dann merkte ich wie eine Welle jäher Zuneigung für den alten Vampir über mich hinweg schwappte und ich fühlte mich gerührt, dass er mich so sah.  
Ich fand diesen Gedanken keinesfalls so abwegig, wie ich ihn vielleicht hätte finden sollen. Mein richtiger Vater war tot, auch ich hatte jetzt niemanden mehr, außer den Arzt. Vielleicht würde es eine Weile dauern, aber ich war mir sicher, dass wir gute Freunde werden würden. Er würde wahrscheinlich kein Vaterersatz werden, aber wenn es ihn glücklich machte, konnte er mich ruhig als eine Art Sohn ansehen.  
Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und sagte, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern: „Du bist ein gutes Wesen, Carlisle, voller Herzensgüte! Mir tut es leid, dass das geschehen ist, du musst dich deshalb nicht schuldig fühlen!"  
Er riss überrascht die Augen auf, blieb stehen und ließ mich los, wahrscheinlich ohne es wirklich zu merken.  
Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen, wollte ihm beweisen, dass ich auch anders konnte. In seinen Gedanken brach ein erneutes Wirrwarr aus: Welch ein erstaunlicher Junge! Aber Schuld ist Schuld und die werde ich tragen müssen… das Blut der Unschuldigen klebt auch auf meinen Händen… nur weil ich die Einsamkeit nicht länger ertragen wollte, muss auch er nun ein solches Leben fristen… Er ist ein guter Junge, er hat besseres verdient!  
Ich verzog das Gesicht, dieses „Gedankenlesen" machte mir schon jetzt keinen Spaß mehr, da ich es offenbar nicht wirklich ausschalten konnte. Ich hob die Hände und sagte schulterzuckend: „So schlimm ist es doch nicht, ich werde schon damit zurechtkommen. Du musst dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass ich dich hassen könnte oder ich etwas Besseres verdient hätte. Ich bin jetzt das, was ich bin und ich werde lernen damit zu leben. Deine Absichten sind rein und ich will lernen, wie man als Monster gut ist. Bitte zeige es mir, wie ich existieren kann ohne böse zu sein!".  
Dr. Cullens Mund klappte auf und er starrte mich, verdattert wegen meiner plötzlichen Gemütsänderung, an. Ich war selbst ein wenig verwirrt von dem ständigen auf und ab der Empfindungen, doch Dr. Cullen hatte offenbar einen Weg gefunden, das zu verhindern.  
Es dauerte 5 Minuten, bevor er endlich sprach, ich hatte in seinen Gedanken schon mitbekommen was er vorhatte und war nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber ich blieb ruhig: „Nun, Edward, ich bin wirklich sprachlos, ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll, aber es freut mich, dass du einen Versuch wagen willst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das schaffen kannst, wenn du nur willst. Ich kann dir einen Weg zeigen, auf dem du selbst als Vampir gut sein kannst und niemandem Leid antust. Es wird hart werden, doch ich werde dir immer zur Seite stehen, solange du es möchtest. Du solltest auch wissen, dass ich dich nicht aufhalten werde, wenn du gehen willst. Die Entscheidung über deine Existenz zu bestimmen liegt ganz bei dir."  
Ich ließ mir alles durch den Kopf gehen, wägte alles miteinander ab und nickte schließlich: „Ich will so leben, wie du es tust!"  
Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge und ich konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls leicht zu grinsen. Wir würden jetzt auf seine Art jagen, das hatte ich schon eben vernommen, doch bei dem Gedanken das Blut eines Tieres zu trinken geriet meine Entscheidung schon ein bisschen ins Wanken.  
Dr. Cullen hingegen konnte es kaum erwarten, er hatte offenbar großen Durst und ich begann mich zu fragen, wie er es in der Nähe von Menschen aushielt ohne über sie herzufallen. Ich hatte so meine Zweifel, ob mir das jemals gelingen würde, vermutlich musste ich mich in Zukunft ganz von Menschen fernhalten.  
Carlisle klopfte mir auf die Schulter und deutete tiefer in den Wald, dann lief er auch schon los. Ich seufzte kurz, dann lief ich ihm nach, hielt mich dicht an ihm und beobachtete, was er tat.  
Er rannte leichtfüßig, ohne jegliche Hast, anscheinend wurde er nicht von dem Raubtier gepackt und fortgezerrt. Er schnupperte und nahm eine Fährte auf, die für mich so erbärmlich stank, dass ich am liebsten umgekehrt wäre.  
Jetzt wurde der Arzt schneller, er preschte durch den dunklen Wald und sprang mit einem großen Satz auf eine kleine Lichtung zu, auf der… Rehe grasten. Ich unterdrückte ein Würgen, als der wenig ansprechende Geruch ihres Blutes in meine Richtung wehte. Carlisle zögerte nicht, er stürzte sich auf das nächstbeste Reh und trank, bis nichts mehr übrig war. Er erlegte noch zwei weitere, ehe er wieder zu mir geschritten kam.  
Sein Hemd mit Stehkragen war unbefleckt, auch der Rest seiner Kleidung war sauber und ordentlich. Ich wagte einen kurzen Blick auf meine Kleider und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Dr. Cullen interpretierte das wohl falsch, denn er sagte schnell: „So schlimm ist es nicht das Blut eines Rehs zu trinken. Natürlich schmeckt das Blut von Raubtieren besser, aber Rehe sind gerade das einzige, was uns zur Verfügung steht. Versuche es, der Anfang mag schwierig sein, aber gib nicht auf, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du es schaffst!"  
Ich fühlte Dankbarkeit für das Vertrauen und die Zuversicht, die er mir entgegen brachte und das erinnerte mich erneut daran, warum ich es versuchen wollte. Ich nickte ihm zu und rannte auf die kleine Herde zu, die jetzt, 4 Sekunden später, bemerkte, was gerade geschehen war und losrennen wollte.  
Schnell hatte ich das erste Reh gepackt und riss es mit zu Boden, doch sobald ich den ersten Tropfen im Mund hatte spuckte ich ihn wieder aus, das war wirklich mehr als ekelhaft.  
Ich warf einen Blick zurück, sah Carlisles hoffenden Gesichtsausdruck und trank das Reh dann tapfer leer. Es hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, verfaultem Salat nicht unähnlich und es rann einem wie Essig die Kehle hinunter, doch es war noch erträglich. Fünf weitere vielen mir noch zum Opfer, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg zum Arzt machte. Er lächelte mich stolz an und ich fühlte Hoffnung, es vielleicht doch zu schaffen, egal wie schwierig es war.

1 Stunde später saß ich alleine im Wald und wartete auf Carlisle. Dieser war nämlich losgezogen, um seine Sachen zu packen und seinen Job im Krankenhaus zu kündigen. Er hatte gesagt wir müssten erst mal von hier weggehen, denn ich war noch nicht so weit, um in der Nähe von Menschen zu bleiben und außerdem, so hatte er erklärt, würden die Leute anfangen Fragen zu stellen und sobald sie das taten, musste man verschwinden.  
Ein leises Rascheln ließ mich knurrend auffahren, doch es war nur Carlisle, der auf mich zutrat und mir ein Bündel neuer Kleider in die Hand drückte. Wir waren einander jetzt irgendwie vertrauter, ich sah ihn nicht mehr als Gefahr an und war ihm für seine Hilfe dankbar. Ich verschwand hinter einem Baum und zog mich um, das Gesicht hatte ich mir schon in einem kleinen Bach gewaschen.  
Endlich wieder sauber und ordentlich kam ich wieder zurück und, wenn man die roten Augen außer Acht ließ, sah ich beinahe wieder aus wie ein Mensch.  
„Bist du bereit?", fragte Dr. Cullen mich, es war nur eine einfache Frage, nichts Großes und doch spürte ich Nervosität.  
Was würde mir die Zukunft wohl bringen? Ich ließ mein ganzes bisheriges Leben zurück und betrat nun eine Welt, über die ich noch so vieles lernen musste. Ich hatte etwas Angst, doch hier hielt mich nichts mehr, es war an der Zeit neu anzufangen.  
Ich straffte die Schultern.  
„Ja, ich bin bereit! Gehen wir!"


	8. Alltägliches Leben und seine Probleme

Seit jenem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem ich mich für den absoluten Neubeginn entschieden hatte, waren nun 4 Jahre vergangen.  
Vielleicht mag diese Zeitspanne für einen Menschen groß sein, aber für jemanden wie mich waren es vom Gefühl her kaum mehr als 2 Wochen.

Anfangs mag dies zwar interessant klingen, aber mittlerweile war es lästig sich so weit entfernt von der normalen Welt zu bewegen.  
Als wir damals aus Chicago aufbrachen, hielten wir uns zuerst für fast 1 Jahr ausschließlich im Wald auf, da ich meinen „Neugeborenentrieb" noch nicht genügend unter Kontrolle hatte, aber nach und nach hatte ich mehr Selbstbeherrschung erlangt. Was natürlich vor allem an Carlisle lag.

Sein Einstellung und sein Glaube an das Gute haben in gewisser Weise meine Weltsicht geprägt.  
Er hat mir dieses neue Leben erklärt, mir geholfen damit fertig zu werden und mich seine Sicht der Dinge begreifen lassen.  
Vor fast 3 Jahren konnte Carlisle dann endlich ein Haus kaufen, es stand abgeschieden in der Lake Park Street in Ashland, Wisconsin, nicht weit von meiner einstigen Heimat Chicago entfernt.

Ich war froh darüber wieder aus dem Wald zu kommen und zu leben wie ein Mensch.  
Carlisle behielt mich aber im Auge und plante regelmäßig lange Jagdausflüge.

Am Anfang ging er jede Woche mit mir jagen, aber nach einiger Zeit traute er mir genug Kontrolle zu, um einmal alle 2 Wochen zu jagen.  
Wir brachen dann in den nahegelegenen Ottawa National Forest auf, oder in den Chequamegon National Forest, der aber weiter entfernt lag, dafür beherbergte dieser die größeren Raubtiere.

Meine Probleme mit der tierischen Ernährung ließen zwar etwas nach, aber sie verschwanden nicht gänzlich. Der Geschmack war nicht gerade der beste, aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt.  
Ich erwischte mich jedoch regelmäßig dabei, wie ich an den unwiderstehlichen Geschmack von Menschenblut dachte, immer dann, wenn ich gerade ein Tier erlegt hatte.

Es wäre um so vieles leichter, wenn ich meine Zähne einfach in den Hals eines Menschen schlagen und spüren könnte, wie das warme Blut den Schmerz in meiner Kehle verschwinden ließe.  
Stattdessen musste ich mich mit dem wenig ansprechenden Tierblut zufrieden geben, welches den Schmerz nur kurzzeitig betäubte und ihn danach mitten in der Stadt unter Menschen zurück kehren ließ. Jeden Tag aufs Neue musste ich diese Gier bekämpfen, durfte nicht auffallen, denn das war eine der wenigen Regeln, zu denen wir Vampire verpflichtet waren sie einzuhalten. Schon oft hatte ich aus diesem Grund mit Carlisle lange Diskussionen geführt, die alle immer darauf hinaus liefen, dass der Arzt mir eine Predigt darüber hielt, wie wichtig das Leben eines jeden Wesens doch war. Er wurde nie müde über seine Arbeit zu berichten und wie toll dieses Gefühl war Menschen zu retten.  
Ich stöhnte innerlich nur auf, ich kannte seine Reden mittlerweile auswendig, ich musste sie mir sogar ungewollt anhören.

Gedankenlesen.

Ich hatte mich nach dieser schwierigen Zeit, in der mich nur das Monster kontrolliert hatte, viel mit dieser neuen Fähigkeit beschäftigt. Hin und wieder war es natürlich witzig, aber das Problem war, dass ich es nicht einfach ausschalten konnte und so hörte ich viele Dinge, die ich eigentlich nie erfahren wollte. Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, was Menschen in ihrer Freizeit so denken und ich konnte auch keinem empfehlen da zu zuhören.  
Carlisle hingegen war fasziniert, er fragte mich ohne Punkt und Komma wie genau das bei mir funktionierte.

Der alte Vampir war wissbegierig wie kein zweiter, selten hatte ich jemanden gesehen, der mehr Spaß am Hinterfragen der Dinge hatte als er.

Wenn er von der Arbeit kam, zog er sich gern in seinen Raum zurück und experimentierte dort mit allen möglichen Chemikalien.  
Nicht nur einmal hatte ich meine Besorgnis wegen einer möglichen Atomexplosion zum Ausdruck gebracht, doch Carlisle hatte gelacht und mir erklärt, dass er schon wüsste was er da tat.  
Auch ich hatte angefangen zu lachen, der Arzt war bei weitem die angenehmste Gesellschaft, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Ich vertraute ihm inzwischen voll und ganz, hatte ihm aber nichts von meiner stetig zu nehmenden Abneigung gegen Tierblut erzählt. Ich fürchtete, dass er dann enttäuscht sein könnte, weil ich so oft in seinen Gedanken hörte, wie stolz er auf mich war. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Carlisle zu gut für diese Welt war, nie verurteilte er jemanden und sein Kampf gegen seine wahre Natur zeugte von seiner Charakterstärke.

Er war sehr erfreut, beinahe euphorisch, als wir wieder in einer Stadt lebten und er wieder seinem Beruf oder eher gesagt Hobby nachkommen konnte.

Jeden Tag war er im Krankenhaus, umgab sich mit blutenden Menschen ohne je der Versuchung zu erliegen. Dafür bewunderte ich ihn mehr, als für alles andere.  
Seine Selbstbeherrschung war schier unbegreiflich und ich hatte seinen Antrieb erst verstanden, als er mir seine Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
Nun konnte ich ihn besser verstehen, er wollte kein Monster sein und er hatte alles Mögliche getan, um das zu verhindern. Ich wurde immer traurig, wenn ich dann an meinen aufkeimenden Widerwillen dachte, der mich mehr und mehr rebellieren ließ.

Ich war innerlich so aufgewühlt wie noch nie, immer wenn ich alleine war, wurde ich nervös und lief unruhig in dem kleinen Wohnraum umher.  
Ich hatte versucht es zu verbergen, aber Carlisle konnte ich nichts vormachen, er merkte es sofort und er riet mir, mir ein Hobby zu suchen, so wie er es getan hatte. Er war am Anfang seines neuen Lebens auch sehr unruhig gewesen, aber als er seine Leidenschaft für Medizin entdeckte, hatte er seinen Frieden gefunden.

Schließlich hatte ich beschlossen meine Zeit mit den Dingen zu verbringen, die mir Spaß machten und die mich ablenkten.  
Das größte Problem war nur, dass ich mich kaum noch erinnern konnte, was ich als Mensch gerne getan hatte. Schon unzählige Male hatte ich versucht mich zu erinnern, aber alles war verschwommen und nicht greifbar.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich es aufgegeben in meinem Gedächtnis herum zu stöbern und beschlossen ein wenig in die Stadt zu gehen, in der Hoffnung dort auf etwas Interessantes zu stoßen.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau was an diesem Tag alles geschah, denn die Geschehnisse darin hatten großen Einfluss auf meine spätere Existenz.

Carlisle war an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh aufgebrochen, während ich auf dem alten Sessel saß und ein Sachbuch las.  
Jetzt, da ich so viel Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, war dies ein relativ guter Zeitvertreib und ehe ich es überhaupt bemerkte hatte ich schon unzählige Bücher von jedem Genre verschlungen und zu meinem großen Erstaunen hatte es mir sogar sehr viel Spaß gemacht.

Gegen Mittag erhob ich mich, zog einen schwarzen Mantel über und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Ich musste für meine Verhältnisse sehr langsam gehen und so dauerte es eine halbe Stunde bis ich die Stadt erreichte.

Der Winter war im Vormarsch, nur wenige Leute waren auf der Straße, denn das Wetter war unberechenbar.

Die wenigen, denen ich begegnete hatten die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen oder schwarze Schirme aufgespannt, während sie mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Besorgungen erledigten.  
Mir war das nur recht, denn so musste ich nicht so stark gegen den Blutdurst ankämpfen.

Ich lief lustlos durch die Ortsmitte, ließ meinen Blick über die verschiedenen Schaufenster gleiten und suchte nach etwas Interessantem.  
Laden für Laden, aber immer nur das Gleiche, genau wie meine Existenz, jeder Tag genauso wie der andere.

Ich seufzte.

Es gab so vieles, mit dem sich die Menschen beschäftigen konnten, aber für einen Vampir war die Hobby-Suche gewiss nicht leicht. Entweder war es zu langweilig, wenig fordernd oder man konnte zu leicht etwas kaputt machen.  
Ich beneidete Carlisle an manchen Tagen um seine Menschlichkeit, die es ihm ermöglichte so zu leben, wie man es auch erwartete als Teil einer Gesellschaft.

Erneut seufzte ich, die Blicke ignorierend, die mir die Frauen zu warfen.

Es waren heute nicht sehr viele unterwegs, aber die, denen ich über den Weg lief, schmachteten vor sich hin.  
Natürlich taten sie das, so war es auch von der Natur vorgesehen, wir Vampire waren wie Fleisch fressende Pflanzen, wir wirkten anziehend auf unsere Opfer.

Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass es durchaus praktisch war, es sparte einiges an Mühen.  
Unsere Opfer liefen uns praktisch in die Arme, sie verfielen unserem Aussehen, kamen so nah an uns heran, dass ihr Tod schon beschlossene Sache war.

Zumindest galt das für andere meiner Art, aber ich durfte das nicht, ich wollte gut sein, so gut wie Carlisle es war.

Menschenmänner hätten die Frauen vielleicht interessant gefunden, aber seit meiner Verwandlung interessierte ich mich noch weniger für sie. Natürlich war ich noch keiner Vampirin begegnet, doch der Gedanke daran weckte nicht unbedingt Vorfreude.  
Vermutlich war ich außer Stande jemanden so zu lieben, ich würde allein bleiben, genau wie Carlisle es schon seit Jahrhunderten war.  
Er hatte zwar mich, aber ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er sich nach jemandem sehnte, den er auf andere Weise lieben konnte, einen Partner, einen Seelengefährten, jemandem, dem er sein Herz schenken konnte.

Immer noch derart vor mich hin grübelnd lief ich weiter, bis ich plötzlich eine sanfte Melodie vernahm.  
Sie war so leicht, voller Leben und Freude, dass ich ergriffen stehen blieb, um zu lauschen.  
Es waren die Töne eines Klaviers, so fließend im Spiel.

5 Minuten stand ich dort und horchte auf die Gedanken der Menschen um mich. Vieles prasselte auf mich ein, doch mir gelang das Kunststück mich nur auf die Gedanken des Klavierspielers zu konzentrieren. Ich wollte wissen, was ihn zu seinem Spiel inspiriert hatte, da es ihm gelungen war meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

Ich vernahm kaum einzelne Worte, sondern nur so etwas wie flüssige Farben, die seine Gefühle widerspiegelten. Er war friedlich, ohne Sorgen und Kümmernisse, ganz versunken in dem, was er tat.

Vielleicht war das eine Idee, ich könnte doch ebenfalls versuchen meine Ruhe beim Komponieren zu finden. Beflügelt von diesem Geistesblitz schritt ich hastig durch die Straßen bis ich endlich den Musikladen erreichte.

Vorsichtig trat ich ein, die Klingel verkündete meinen Besuch und schon stand ein schlaksiger Verkäufer vor mir. Als er mich sah wurden seine Augen groß, er trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Kluger Mann, dachte ich mir, er hatte begriffen und hielt sich von mir fern.

Ich erleichterte ihm den Versuch eine Konversation zu beginnen: „Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen und ich wollte mich nach einem Klavier umsehen."  
„Ah ja, Dr. Cullens Neffe, richtig? Nun wie lange spielen Sie denn schon?", fragte der ältere Mann, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Ich schaute ihn durchdringend an, er wandte den Blick ab und ich sagte, während ich den Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen ließ: „Ich habe bisher nur meine Mutter spielen hören, aber bedauerlicher Weise hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit es selbst zu versuchen."

Kaum hatte ich das gesagt bombardierte er mich schon mit verschiedenen Informationen, die mich erstaunlicher Weise sogarinteressierten.

Nach fast 2 Stunden hatte der Alte seinen Vortrag endlich beendet, er hatte mich sogar ein Klavier ausprobieren lassen und er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ich Talent hatte.  
Ich hatte nur erstaunt auf meine Hände geblickt, wenn ich könnte, wäre ich sicherlich rot geworden.

Als ich zu Hause war, hatte ich ungeduldig auf Carlisles Rückkehr gewartet, um ihn zu bitten mir ein Klavier zu kaufen. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass ich endlich etwas gefunden zu haben schien und noch am selben Tag ging er mit mir zurück in den Laden, um das Musikinstrument zu kaufen.

Es wurde, dank einer extra Portion Geld, noch am Abend mit einer Kutsche geliefert. Seither bekam man mich nicht wieder davon weg, jeden Tag klimperte ich darauf herum, ging nur zum Jagen aus dem Haus und schon bald konnte ich die schwierigsten Symphonien spielen.  
Abends spielte ich Carlisle immer etwas vor und manchmal klopfte er den Takt auf seinen Knien mit, was wie ein Steinschlag klang, aber mit meinem Spiel harmonierte.

Es war jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr vergangen und bald würde es Zeit werden erneut aufzubrechen.

Wie immer saß ich kurz vor der Dämmerung am Klavier und spielte leise vor mich hin, in diesen Momenten hatte ich meinen inneren Frieden gefunden und nichts anderes war mehr wichtig, nur die sanfte Melodie, die meine Gefühle besser wiedergab, als Worte es je vermocht hätten, existierte noch.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich da schon saß, bis mich Carlisles Gedanken plötzlich aufschrecken ließen.

Ich wunderte mich, normalerweise endete seine Schicht erst in einer Stunde und er machte nie früher Schluss. Ich hörte genauer hin und erschrak darüber wie verworren und alarmiert seine Gedanken waren.

Ich stand auf, wollte zur Tür hinaus, um ihm entgegen zu kommen, doch ich hörte ihn nur innerlich schreien: Verschwinde von hier Edward, geh in den Wald und komm erst wieder, wenn ich dich hole!

Mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen blieb ich stehen und da roch ich es.  
Menschenblut.

Ich keuchte, hielt mir Nase und Mund zu, während die Bilder in Carlisles Kopf meinen erreichten.  
Ich sah durch seine Augen, wie er eine junge Frau mit karamellfarbenen Haaren zu unserem Haus trug. Das Gesicht der Frau war verzerrt, ihr Körper verdrehte sich in einem merkwürdigen Winkel.  
Ich sah, dass er sie retten wollte, genau wie er mich gerettet hatte und ich stöhnte auf.  
Warum tat er es wieder? Es würde ihm doch nur erneut wehtun, einem Unschuldigen das angetan zu haben. Doch ich sah in ihm eine so eiserne Entschlossenheit diesen Menschen zu retten, dass ich unmöglich etwas tun konnte.

Stattdessen befolgte ich seinen Rat und verschwand durch die Hintertür hinaus ins Freie.  
Ich rannte weit, blieb nicht stehen, hielt mich in der nahenden Dunkelheit, während sich hinter mir die Geräusche der Verwandlung, die auch ich vor fast 5 Jahren durch gemacht hatte, erklangen.

Das letzte, was ich von Carlisles Gedanken vernehmen konnte, war ein leises "_Esme"_.


	9. Esme

**Das Kapitel hat zwar noch ein paar kleine Fehlerchen,ist aber auch schon eine Weile her seit ich das geschrieben wird ein Grossteil wieder hoffe es gefaellt euch trotzdem =**)

* * *

Es war später Vormittag, als ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg machte. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich vor mich hin grübelnd im Wald und in der Stadt verbracht.

Carlisle hatte es offenbar erneut getan, er hatte diese Esme verwandelt. Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich davon halten sollte.  
Carlisle würde niemanden verwandeln, bei dem es nicht nötig war, das wusste ich und in dieser Frau musste er etwas gesehen haben, genau wie damals bei mir.  
Doch ich wusste auch, dass er sich Vorwürfe machen würde und ich würde mit ihm leiden, da ich die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf steckte.

Nach vielen Stunden war ich schließlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass mich das nichts anging und dass dies Carlisles Sache war.

Aber ich musste auch zugeben, dass ich etwas verärgert war. Der Arzt hatte uns da ganz schön was eingebrockt und wir würden jetzt so schnell es ging umziehen, damit der Jungvampir nicht die halbe Stadt abschlachtete.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass es mir mit einem blutrünstigen Vampir an der Seite noch schwerer fallen würde dem Menschenblut zu widerstehen als vorher schon.

Ich knurrte verärgert und stampfte missmutig die Straße entlang bis ich die Haustür erreicht hatte. Carlisle war nicht gekommen, um mich zu holen, wie er es mir gesagt hatte, er war vermutlich zu durcheinander. Ich war mir aber trotzdem sicher, dass ich ohne Gefahr zurückkehren konnte, der Arzt würde meine Hilfe brauchen.

Langsam betrat ich das Haus, die Tür quietschte leise und drinnen war alles dunkel. Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, alle Türen verschlossen, aber ich hörte die leisen Schreie.  
Sie kamen aus Carlisles Zimmer, ebenso wie der schnelle Herzschlag, der gegen das Gift ankämpfte. Ich legte den Kopf schräg und sah mir die ganze Bescherung aus Carlisles Augen an.

Er saß vorn über gebeugt am Bett, den Blick fest auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht der Frau seine Augen betrachtet war die Frau das schönste auf Erden, die Erfüllung aller Wünsche. Der Arzt sah sie in einem ganz anderen Licht und zusammen mit seinen Gefühlen erriet ich sofort, dass er sich wohl verliebt hatte.

Ich konzentrierte mich mehr auf das Gesicht der Frau und versuchte es mir vorzustellen, wie es nach der Verwandlung aussehen würde. Es war wunderschön, keine Frage, aber dennoch nicht so berührend, dass es Carlisles Vernarrtheit erklärt hätte.  
Trotzdem...die Frau musste etwas besonderes sein, denn in seinen über 200 Jahren war ihm keine begegnet, die ähnliches erweckt hätte.

Ich stöhnte auf und grummelte: „Da hast du uns aber richtig was eingebrockt, Carlisle, ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust!"

Ich wusste, dass er mich hören konnte. Er seufzte leise.

_Es ist richtig sie zu retten, Edward, ihr eine zweite Chance zu geben .Es wird alles gut werden, ich kann es spüren_

Ohne ein Wort legte ich mein Jackett ab, darunter trug ich ein weißes Hemd und machte mich auf den Weg nach oben.

Ich öffnete die Tür und setzte mich Carlisle gegenüber auf dessen Arbeitssessel.  
Dann warteten wir, kein Wort durchbrach die Stille, nur für mich gab es Dinge zu hören, aber für mich würde nie völlige Ruhe sein.  
Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, Minuten, Stunden oder Tage, alles schwamm dahin.  
Das Herz der Frau pumpte für meine Ohren unnatürlich laut und der Blutgeruch kitzelte in meiner Kehle, während mich merkwürdig verzerrte Gedankenfetzen erreichten.

Ich wurde plötzlich neugierig: „Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

Carlisle schaute träge auf, als hätte er nicht erwartet, dass jemand sprechen würde.  
Seine Augen wurden noch ernster, wenn das überhaupt ging und aus seinen Gedanken sprach tiefes Mitleid.  
Er sagte nichts, er dachte es einfach, denn er wollte nicht, dass die Frau vielleicht etwas hörte.

_Ich hatte kurz vor Ende meiner Schicht noch einen Patienten ins Leichenschauhaus bringen müssen, da hörte ich ihren Herzschlag. Niemand hat bemerkt, dass sie noch lebte und soviel ich weiß ist sie wohl von einer Klippe gesprungen. Man fand dort ihren zerschmetterten Körper und jeder glaubte sie hätte diesen Sturz nicht überlebt. Ich weiß nicht warum ich sie gerettet habe, ich habe einfach nur instinktiv gehandelt, genau wie bei dir_

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Warum ist sie denn von der Klippe gesprungen?"

Carlisle zuckte mit den Schultern: _Über dieses Wissen verfüge ich nicht, Edward, aber sie wollte sich offenbar umbringen!_

„Aber wenn sie sich doch umbringen wollte, warum hast du sie dann nicht sterben lassen? Sie wird bestimmt sehr sauer sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

Der Arzt legte das Gesicht in seine Hände und atmete tief ein:_Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich habe ihr Gesicht gesehen und wusste, dass sie nicht sterben durfte. Es ist nur Recht, wenn sie böse mit mir ist, ich werde sie wegen meiner Schwäche nicht verurteilen. Ich werde ihr, ebenso wie dir, die Freiheit lassen über ihren eigenen Weg zu entscheiden._

Ich seufzte leise: „Manchmal kann ich dich nicht verstehen, Carlisle und das obwohl ich deine Gedanken lesen kann!"  
Er lachte freudlos auf: _Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Du bist noch jung, vielleicht wirst du in ein paar Jahren meine Entscheidungen verstehen_

Eine Weile blieb es still, ich hatte mich zurück gelehnt und dachte nach. Ich würde zu gerne die Beweggründe dieser Frau verstehen.  
Was konnte ihr Schlimmes passiert sein, dass sie nicht mehr weiter leben wollte? Sie sah noch jung aus, Mitte 20 vielleicht, und doch war sie von Leid gezeichnet. Das Gift hatte sie noch nicht vollständig gewandelt, ihr Gesicht war immer noch menschlich, verzerrt, blass und eingefallen.  
Welche Entscheidung sie wohl treffen würde?  
Ich hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu wütend auf Carlisle war und ihn angreifen würde.  
Gar keine Frage, sie würde wütend sein, aber vielleicht erst nach der Neugeborenen Zeit.  
Ich war, sehr zu meinem Erstaunen, gespannt auf ihr Erwachen. Ich wollte mehr erfahren, wollte wissen, welche Person Carlisle nach so vielen Jahren im Herzen berührt hatte.

Langsam stand ich auf und ging aus dem Raum, geradewegs zu meinem Klavier.  
Ich schloss die Augen, spielte eine Melodie, die meine Neugier und meine Sorgen ausdrückte.  
Oben lauschte Carlisle und ich spürte, wie er etwas zur Ruhe kam.

_Danke, Edward, du ahnst ja nicht wie beruhigend das gerade ist_

Ich verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen: „Doch, Carlisle, glaub mir: ich weiß wie du dich fühlst!"  
Erneut lachte er, diesmal ein wenig befreiter.

* * *

Fast 2 Tage später war es endlich soweit.  
Das Herz der Frau begann zu rasen und mit einem letzten lauten Klopfer blieb es schließlich stehen.

Ich rauschte nach oben und stellte mich mit einigem Abstand neben das Bett.  
Auch Carlisle war bereit, er stand etwas näher und hatte das Gesicht der Frau fixiert.

Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts, doch dann öffnete sie ihre blutroten Augen. Carlisle schauderte leicht, genauso wie ich.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, versuchte sich an ihren neuen Körper zu gewöhnen und ihre aufgeregten Gedanken zu ordnen.

Carlisle kam einen Schritt näher: „Esme, ich bin Carlisle Cullen, ein Arzt, gewiss erinnern Sie sich noch an mich. Ich tue Ihnen nichts, ich will nur helfen!"

Ich blieb still und konzentrierte mich auf die Gedanken des neuen Vampirs.  
Überraschender Weise war nicht sofort das Monster zu spüren, sondern tiefe Trauer, ein zu starkes Gefühl.

Ich sah Bilder in ihrem Kopf.

Ein Mann, der immer wieder auf sie einprügelte, ein Baby mit blauen Augen, 3 Tage alt, dann wieder dasselbe Baby, doch diesmal blass und reglos.  
Die Klippe, der Gedanke an Erlösung, die spitzen Felsen, das Gras unter nackten Füßen.  
Der Wind, der an den Kleidern zerrte und die Felsen, der Schmerz und das helle Licht.

Ich krümmte mich, stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

Die Gedanken brannten sich in meinen Kopf und am liebsten hätte ich die Frau... Esme in den Arm genommen.

Sie hatte zu mir rüber geschaut, als sie mein Keuchen hörte.  
Die Stirn gerunzelt, das Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet, bis sie wieder Carlisle anschaute.  
Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten, ihre Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit, wo sie dem Arzt offenbar schon einmal begegnet war.

Erneut trafen mich ihre verworrenen Gedanken.

Ein junges Mädchen, dass von einem Apfelbaum fiel, ein gebrochenes Bein und schließlich der wunderschöne Arzt mit den goldenen Augen.

Ich warf Carlisle einen verärgerten Blick zu, da er es anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten hatte mich einzuweihen.  
Er sah mich kurz mit einem bittenden Blick an und ich hielt mich fürs erste zurück.

Esme hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt, hatte sich umgeschaut und staunte über die neuen Eindrücke.  
Ich wartete unterdessen auf das Monster und fragte mich, wann sie wohl aufspringen würde, um sich das köstliche Menschenblut zu holen.  
Doch ihr Blick war erneut auf Carlisle gerichtet und ich konnte in ihren Gedanken dieselben Empfindungen wahrnehmen, wie bei ihm.

Na toll, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

In Zukunft würden hier wohl zwei Turteltauben hausen, denn von Wut oder Hass war bei Esme keine Spur, aber vielleicht kam das noch.  
„Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin unten und lese ein wenig!", mit diesen knappen Worten verließ ich fluchtartig den Raum, die fragenden Gedanken von beiden in meinem Kopf.

Ich achtete nicht sonderlich darauf welches Buch ich mir schnappte, aber es war mir auch egal.  
Krampfhaft versuchte ich zwischen den Seiten zu verschwinden, wollte mir einfach nicht anhören, was Carlisle Esme nun berichten musste.  
Es gelang mir sogar, doch als Carlisle vorsichtig nach den Gründen für ihren Sturz von der Klippe fragte, hielt ich inne.

Esme seufzte tief, sie versuchte nicht zu schluchzen.  
„Ich... ich war schwanger und bekam ein Baby. Ich bin vor meinem Ehemann davon gelaufen, weil er mich immer geschlagen hat und das wollte ich dem Kind nicht zumuten. Ich floh nach Ashland, wo ich mich unter den Kriegswitwen versteckte. In einem einsamen Haus, nur in der Gesellschaft von einer alten Frau, die mir in der kurzen Zeit eine Freundin geworden war, brachte ich meinen Sohn zur Welt. Er war so wunderschön. Große blaue Augen, so voller Unschuld, ein paar hellbraune Haare auf dem Kopf und eine kleine Stupsnase. Er bekam nur zwei Tage später eine Lungenentzündung, ich konnte nichts tun, er starb in meinen Armen."

Gegen Ende fing sie an bitterlich zu weinen und ich zuckte betroffen zusammen. So sehr wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment ich hätte meine Gabe nicht.

Ich sah Bilder, die ich nie sehen wollte und sie trafen mich tief, doch ich verstand die Frau, vielleicht sogar besser als jeder andere.

Ich legte das Buch weg und ging wieder nach oben in Carlisles Zimmer.

Esme blickte auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und fragte sofort: „Bist du auch ein Vampir?"

Ich stutzte, sie nahm das offenbar ganz locker, dafür konnte ich sie nur bewundern.

Ich nickte.

Sie starrte mich immer noch an, unwissend, dass ich ihre Gedanken hören konnte.  
_Was mag diesem Jungen wohl geschehen sein? Er ist doch noch so jung und wirkt so verbittert. Er erinnert mich an meinen Sohn, wenn ich ihn ansehe. Das unschuldige Gesicht. Es tut so weh an ihn zu denken. Was mach ich jetzt nur… Was ist das? Da kommt etwas, ich muss hier weg und...jagen!_

Ich war als einziger gewarnt, ich sprang auf sie zu, doch das Monster war schon da und schleuderte mich in die Zimmerecke.  
Ich flog glatt durch den Stein hindurch und landete unten auf dem Bürgersteig.  
Jetzt empfand ich Mitleid mit Carlisle, weil ich sicher auch so gewesen war.

Ich schaute mich um, aber niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, doch einige Gedanken waren von dem Lärm alarmiert.

Ich knurrte frustriert: „Carlisle, verschwinde du mit Esme im Wald! Ich packe unsere Sachen und komme dann nach!"

_Ja, versuche so viele Spuren wie möglich zu beseitigen! Folge dann unserer Spur!_

Dann verschwand Carlisle mit der geschockten Esme und ich stand plötzlich ganz allein vor dem kleinen Haus.

Ich räumte so gut auf, wie es eben ging und packte dann schnell die wenigen Kleidungsstücke zusammen.  
Auch die Bücher kamen mit.

Ich warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf das Klavier. Ich könnte es zwar leicht tragen, aber das wäre zu auffällig, ich würde es hier lassen müssen.  
Voller Unmut biss ich die Zähne zusammen.  
Verdammte Regeln und Vorschriften, ich war ein Vampir, ich sollte frei sein und nicht eingesperrt.  
Carlisle hätte Esme einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen, sie wollte sterben, um bei ihrem Sohn zu sein, doch Carlisle - der große Arzt! - musste sie ja retten.  
Warum tat er immer wieder solch unüberlegte Sachen?  
Ich verstand ihn nicht und würde es auch wohl nie.

Mit grimmiger Miene und einem letzten Blick auf mein Klavier verließ ich das Haus und folgte Carlisle und Esme.  
Ging dorthin, wo es mir nicht gefiel, wo ich nicht das sein konnte, was ich in Wirklichkeit war.  
Tierblut. Menschenblut.  
Menschlichkeit. Monster.

Das Leben war voll von Entscheidungen, die man treffen musste, doch ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich meine wirklich getroffen hatte.


End file.
